Amnésique
by Anonyme7
Summary: Harry fait une crise d'amnésie, a Poudlard, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pour le mieux ou pour le pire, il tombe sur le journal d'un dénommé Tom Jedusor qui lui réapprend à vivre, lui faisant voir la vie d'un autre oeil.TomHarry Slash, Harry/Rogue?
1. Qui Je Suis — Chapitre I

**[Ne tient pas en compte l'ordre des tomes]**

{ normal ; Helvetica

_pensées_

«texte écrit»

::fourchelangue::

_**«Voix d'autrui dans son esprit» **_

[En fait ne plus trop s'y fier ce site a mis à peu près tout n'importe comment... enfin... c'est approximatif.]

Écriture d'Harry/Chertan ; Handwriting - Dakota

_Écriture de Tom/Voldemort ; Snell Roundhand_

_Écriture d'Hermione ; Brush Script MT_

Écriture de Dumbledore ; Savoye LET

Écriture de Ron ; #PilGi }

(Pour si sa intéresse bien que l'écriture demeure la même... si ça mélangerais moins demandez je pourrais donner un lien pour télécharger en format photo (en supposant ainsi que quelqu'un s'intéresse franchement à cette fanfiction)).

Avant tout, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction, écrite d'un coup sans arrêts aucun et sans revision (je déteste cela). Donc, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes et je vous invite à laisser des reviews.

Dernière chose ; homophobes, passez votre chemin.

* * *

† **Chapitre 1 ; Qui je suis **

_Qui est-il? Il ne savait plus. Qu'est-ce être? Aucune idée. Est-il ''il'' ou ''elle''? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus..._

_Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute manière? À la fin, peut importe quel sexe il était, il restait... un sorcier. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier?_

Bien qu'il en ignorait la signification, les mots lui venait automatiquement à l'esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un mot? Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit?

...

N'ayant que ça à faire, il décida de suivre ce que son esprit qualifiait ''instinct''. S'il l'on suppose qu'il pouvait ''décider'', bien entendu. Il ressenti les muscles de ses jambes se mouvoir. Marcher lui vint à l'esprit. Il fit aussi usage de ses deux espèces de trous qu'il avait en pleins visage. Yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à arpenter le couloirs (à moins que ce ne soit des heures...?), regardant ici et là ce qui l'entourait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il associait déjà les objets aux mots. Son regard se porta sur un cadre, quelques pas plus loin. Il était différent de ceux qu'il avait croisé jusqu'alors; aucun portrait de l'ornait. Son corps se mit comme par automatisme face à l'objet. Un visage avait apparu; celui d'un adolescent au cheveux bruns indomptable et au yeux d'un émeraude perçant. Miroir. Ne sachant ce que ça signifiait, il s'arracha de sa contemplation pour continuer son chemin, ne trouvant pas ce que ce cadre représentait de plus que les autres. Quelques mètres à peine plus loin, au niveau du sol cette fois, un autre objet attira son regard. Un petit livre. Ou plus précisément un journal intime. Il le ramassa, porté par un sentiment que son inconscient qualifia d' ''intrigué''. Il l'ouvra. Sur la première page il y avait d'inscrit ce qu'il lui sembla au premier coup d'oeil rien de plus qu'un paquet de traits, mais que son cerveau traduisit en mots; «T.E. Jedusor». Aucune signification particulière. Un nom, c'est tout. En tournant les autres pages il prit conscience de la vérité de ses paroles; il n'y avait absolument rien d'écrit d'autre que ce nom et les dates en haut des pages. À croire que le propriétaire ne s'en était jamais servit. Mais quelque chose émettait de ce petit livre, quelque chose qui l' ''intriguait'', comme dirait sa conscience.

Donc, il le mit dans sa poche de robe, se disant qu'il regardait tout ça plus tard.

Ses pas finirent donc par le mener à la tour des Gryffondors (Oui, comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné, il est à Poudlard). Il n'avait rencontré personne jusque aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent; normal vu qu'il est en pleine vacances de Noël. Près de 99% des gens -autant élèves qu'enseignants- sont partis fêter Noël avec leurs familles, et ne seront donc de retour que dans une dizaine de journées. Ça aussi, bien entendu, il ne le savait pas. Il l'avait _oublié_. En fait, il était amnésique.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était seul. De toute façon, les probabilités de rencontrer quelqu'un était presque inexistantes; les personnes restants au château pouvait se compter sur les doigts des mains tellement ils étaient peu nombreux.

Après s'être confortablement installé, il ressortit le journal ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier de ses poche de robe. D'une main il rouvrit le livre tandis que de l'autre il tenait les deux autres objets. Rien de plus. Rien d'autre que le nom du -sûrement- propriétaire, marqué d'une écriture lisible et soignée. Il le contempla quelques instant avant de prendre machinalement sa plume, la trempée dans l'encrier et écrire un «Allo» à la deuxième page, en première ligne. Il était... euh, quel serait le mot pour décrire ça ?... émerveiller par sa fonction d'agir comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis toujours, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Le mot disparu au bout de quelques secondes. Étant son premier livre, il se dit que ça devait être normal. Une réponse s'inscrivit à la place.

«_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Et toi ?_»

Ces mots disparurent eux aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Il se dit que peut-être ce Tom Jedusor n'était pas le propriétaire mais le livre lui-même...?

«Tu est un livre ?»

Comme précédemment, la réponse s'inscrivit d'elle-même.

«_Non, je ne suis pas un livre..._»

«Alors sinon qu'es-tu ?»

«_Un être humain. Comme toi._»

Un bon point. Il savait maintenant qu'il était un être humain, et que ce.. livre? aussi.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un 'être humain '?»

«_Un être, est une créature qui a la fonction d'être, de vivre. Humain défini notre race._»

«Qu'est-ce qu'une race ?»

«_Un regroupement d'être ayant les mêmes facultés et apparences, au sens du relatif... Comment ce fait-il que tu ne connaisses pas cela ?_»

Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'un journal intime et lui avait en commun...

«Qu'est-ce qu'une apparence ? Et quel est la ressemblance entre un journal et moi ?»

«_Le journal dans lequel tu écris n'est pas le vrai moi. C'est une sorte d'intermédiaire pour que j'entre en contact avec toi._»

«Compris. Qu'est-ce qu'une apparence ?»

«_L'apparence est la partie externe d'un être. Rien de psychologique, tout de physique. Ce que l'on voit d'une personne au premier coup d'oeil. Pour les être humain, elle peux être qualifié de différente manière._»

«Quels genres de manières ?»

Le temps passa, durant lequel Tom Jedusor répondait à ses questions. Il était -sans vraiment en avoir conscience- en quelque sorte devenu son professeur improvisé, et il expliquait très bien. Il lui apprit ce qu'était l'apparence, comment la décrire, ce qu'était les qualités et défauts et autres trucs plus psychologiques.

«_Parlant de ça, depuis le début, c'est toi qui poses les questions -assez banales on doit l'avouer-. Je peux me permettre de t'en poser une?_»

«Oui.»

«_J'aimerai bien savoir ton nom._»

Oulà. C'est vrai, quel était son nom? Tom venait de lui expliquer la base des noms, mais lui ne souvenait pas d'en posséder un.

«Je ne sais pas»

«_Tu ne sais pas._»

Il ne répondit pas.

«_Étonnant... tu ne sais vraiment pas?_»

«Non»

«_Alors, on pourrait t'en donner un?_»

Lui donner un nom? Pourquoi pas...

«D'accord»

«_Que dirais-tu de Chertan?_»

«Ça signifie quelque chose en particulier?»

«_C'est le nom d'une étoile. Tu en penses quoi?_»

«Ça me va. Mais et mon autre nom?»

«_Autre nom?_»

«Toi tu as Tom et Jedusor»

«_Ah, le nom de famille... Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de ta famille?_»

«Non»

«_Que dirais-tu de Jedusor?_»

«Tu est de ma famille?»

«_Non, mais je peux bien te passer mon nom, vu que tu n'en as pas._»

«Ce serait bien.»

Waah... j'ai un nom..!

«_Bien. Alors bonjour, Jedusor. Quel âge as-tu? Sans vouloir être impoli..._»

«Je n'en aucune idée. Toi?»

L'écriture de Tom ce fit plus hésitante.

«_Moi j'en ai 16 et 70._»

«C'est comme les noms? On en a deux?»

Il ne lui avait pas dit ça.

«_Non... C'est que moi je suis à la fois un souvenir et donc aussi un futur présent._»

«Je ne comprend pas»

«_N'essaye pas de comprendre... Bref, pour l'âge, dis-toi que j'ai 16 ans, et pour toi... tu n'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de ton entourage, pour savoir._»

Il rajouta prestement quelque chose;

«_Attend, laisse-moi deviner; tu ne connais personne, c'est ça?_»

«Exact»

«_Tu dois sûrement être à Poudlard, non?_»

«J'ai souvent vu ce mot en me promenant. Qu'est-ce?»

«_Une école. Tu est à l'intérieur, à si j'en croit tes dires. Tu y est alors sûrement inscrit. Tu n'as qu'a demander au vieux fou quel âge tu as et il va se faire un plaisir de te répondre. Hmm, en fait, pour être sûr, demande à Severus Rogue toutes les informations que tu désire. Lui est source sûre._»

«Qui est le vieux fou ? et Severus Rogue ?»

«_Le vieux fou c'est Albus Dumbledore. À ce que je sache, il est directeur. Quand à Severus, il est professeur de potions._»

«Merci, Tom»

«_Derien, Chertan_»

«Je suis... comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui, fatigué...»

«_Dors, Chertan, dors... J'imagine que l'on se reparle demain ?_»

«Oui»

«_Bien. Bonne nuit..._»

«Bonne nuit, Tom»

Il referma le journal et son encrier, et les plaça -ainsi que sa plume- dans sa poche gauche de robe, bien accoté à sa cuisse. Aujourd'hui avait commencé sa vie, aujourd'hui il avait eu un nom; il se nommait maintenant Chertan Jedusor. Demain serait un nouveau jour. Son deuxième jour.

Il s'endormit sans même en avoir conscience.

Le lendemain il se réveilla dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était assoupi, et par conséquent à la même place; dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se rassit et ressorti de quoi continuer sa discutions d'hier.

«Tom ?»

Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Que tout n'était que trop beau pour lui.

«_Bonjour_»

Il se décontracta, soulagé.

«Bonjour, Tom»

...Et ainsi commença la journée.

Les quatre prochain jours il les passa à discuter avec Tom. Celui-ci lui apprenait ce qu'il voulait apprendre et répondait à toutes ses questions, des plus complexes au plus anodines. Il lui avait appris la plus part des adjectifs -les plus utilisé en majorité-, et lui avait ensuite décrit les professeurs de Poudlard ainsi que les gens qu'il connaissait. Il lui aussi appris les bonnes manières et certaines façons de manipuler habilement les gens... Et ils avaient finalement parlé de la magie. Surtout la magie noire. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de la magie, les lois et tout le tralala, et lorsque Chertan avait demander à Tom sa matière de magie préférée, celui-ci lui avait répondu par la magie noire. La discutions à donc débuter -discutions qui soit-dit en passant à durer quasiment toute une journée-, ou Tom à même montrer à Chertan plusieurs sorts de cette magie.

À la première impression, Chertan donnait celle d'un sorcier moyen normal -avec peut-être un niveau en magie noire plus élevé que la normale, mais sinon il était ce qu'on qualifiait de 'parfaitement normal'.

Le cinquième jour débuta, et comme les quatre autres avant lui, il sortit le petit livre.

«Bonjour Tom.»

«_Bonjour Chertan. Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser._»

«Vas-y, peux importe ce que tu demande je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.»

«_Merci. Je voudrais savoir si tu manges de temps en temps. Vois-tu, depuis que nous nous parlons -enfin, écrivons-, je ne t'ai jamais entendu sous-entendre que tu prenais le temps de manger à un quelconque moment._»

«Manger, manger... effectivement, tu ne t'es pas trompé, je n'ai jamais mangé.»

«_Mais alors il faut que tu manges! C'est déjà un miracle que tu tienne encore debout..._»

Chertan souri. C'était parfois franchement amusant de parler avec Tom.

«Je ne suis jamais sorti de la salle commune de Gryffondor depuis au moins 5 jours, et mes plus vieux souvenirs remontent à il y a 5 jours et demi. C'est certain que je vais me perdre si je sors d'ici, même si c'est juste pour me rendre à la salle commune.»

Avec la description que Chertan avait fait de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, Tom avait déduit qu'il était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

«_Alors métamorphose quelque chose en nourriture. Ou plus simple encore, fait un accio à de la nourriture de la cuisine._»

Bonne idée, en effet.

«Qu'est-ce que je pourrais... accioter...?»

«_Hmm... je sais pas, des crêpes, par exemple..._»

Il leva sa baguette la pointa devant lui.

-Accio crêpes de la cuisine.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard une pile de crêpes venait atterrir sur une grande assiette qu'il avait magiquement fait apparaître. Il en prit une, perplexe, et la porta à sa bouche. Dé-li-ci-eux.

«Tu as de bons goûts, Tom. Les crêpes c'est délicieux.»

«_C'est bien que tu apprécies mes goûts. Manges à volonté maintenant au lieu d'écrire._»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

«J'ai fini.»

«_Bien. Tant qu'a être dans le sujet des choses que tu as faites ou pas... Ta dernière douche remonte à quand?_»

«Douche? Qu'est-ce?»

«_...Je n'aimerais pas avoir à te rencontrer..._»

«Moi oui j'aimerais te rencontrer.»

«_Une douche a à l'origine la même utilité qu'un bain, mais au contraire du 'contenant' dans lequel l'on se lave pour un bain, l'eau passe par un boyau pour finalement couler en jet en passant par ce qui est nommé «pommeau de douche». Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que tu peut à tout moment changer le degré de chaleur de l'eau, par un manche._»

«Je vois. Et où sont donc ces... douches?»

«_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la salle de bain devrait ce trouver quelque part à l'étage._»

Chertan monta donc les escaliers et commença son explorations des pièces, les décrivants chacune brièvement à Tom. La-dite salle de bain était bien présente, quatrième porte à gauche. Une de ces salles de bains entièrement beiges, commune, des plus banales. N'y connaissant rien, il laissa le soin à Tom de tout lui dire quoi faire.

«Bien. Que dois-je faire?»

«_Déshabille-toi._»

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, bien évidement. Il n'avait aucun sens de la pudeur.

«Fait. Ensuite?»

«_Écoute -lis- attentivement...-_»

Au bout d'une bonne heure d'explication, Chertan fini par comprendre concept de «prendre une douche», et l'appliqua, bien entendu. Il s'essuya, et fit ensuite apparaître de nouveau vêtements, propres, qu'il enfila. Les cheveux encore dégoûtants d'eau, il retourna à sa place habituel, dans la salle commune.

«Merci, Tom. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.»

«_Je me le demande aussi..._»

-Harry.

Chertan sursauta et se retourna vers la voix, derrière lui. Un vieil homme, les cheveux blancs, long jusqu'à la taille -de même pour sa barbe- était là, le regardait avec un regard bleu pétillant. Un peu perdu, il lança un coup d'oeil au journal et vit que Tom avait écrit quelque chose de nouveau.

«_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_»

«Il y a quelqu'un.»

«_Ne mentionne en aucun cas mon existence._»

«Dacc'»

«_N'oublie pas notre plan; tu es le parfait petit Gryffondor_»

Effectivement, ils avaient, dans un accord commun, décidé de s'arranger pour que personne ne porte attention à lui. Donc, à l'occurrence, faire le ''_parfait petit Gryffondor''_.

Il remarqua uniquement à ce moment que l'aîné c'était silencieusement rapproché de lui et regardait fixement par-dessus son épaule. Il referma automatiquement le petit livre et le cacha sous un pan de sa robe, une main toujours dessus.

-Bonjour, entama-t-il lorsque le silence commença à ce faire un peu trop pesant. Vous êtes...?

L'interrogé lui lança un regard surpris.

-Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi? Nous sommes pourtant très proche, Harry...

Son nom était donc Harry. Il songea qu'il devra le dire dès que possible à Tom.

-Toutes mes excuses, monsieur...?

-Albus. Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux fou? Lui et ce vieux étaient proches? À quel enfer ressemblait donc sa vie d'«avant»?

-Veuillez m'excuser, M. Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons... Dis-moi, plutôt, quel était ce livre dans lequel tu écrivais?

Voyons... Que dire? Tom lui avait dit de ne pas révéler son existence, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne lui laissait donc pas le choix; mentir.

-Mon journal intime.

-Ton journal intime, dis-tu?

-Oui.

À cet instant il sentit un esprit venir à l'encontre du sien. Il supposa que c'était celui de Dumbledore. Il le sentit se promener dans ses souvenirs, ses pensées, recherchant quelque chose en particulier. Il y était presque lorsqu'une troisième présence apparu et leva des barrières mentales assez puissantes pour expulser directement le directeur de son esprit. Une présence à la fois inconnu et atrocement familière. Indéfinissable, mais très confortable, aucunement gênante, au contraire de celle du vieux shnoque. Ceci accompli, il disparu tout aussi mystérieusement. Sonné, il lança à son professeur un regard de quasi-totale incompréhension.

-Oui monsieur, c'est mon journal intime.

-Bien... sinon, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais toujours bien, je ne t'ai pas croisé depuis plusieurs jours. Puisque tu n'as pas spécialement l'air mal, je m'éclipse. N'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il le gratifia d'un dernier regard pétillant accompagné d'un sourire avant de disparaître dans le trou du portrait. Chertan -ou Harry?- attendit de ne plus percevoir le bruit de ces pas avant de ressortir le journal de Tom.

«Il est partit...»

«_Rappelle-moi de t'enseigner l'occlumencie... et la legilimencie tant qu'à faire._»

«Attend... c'était toi!»

«_Oui._»

«Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu pouvais pénétrer dans mon esprit!»

«_Ce n'était qu'un essai... Le vieux fou s'apprêtait à connaître mon existence, il fallait que j'intervienne. Il faut croire que cet essai c'est révéler positif._»

«Tu sais alors que mon vrai nom est...»

«_Harry, oui. Préfères-tu que je t'appelle ainsi ou que je continu de t'appeler Chertan?_»

«Je suis Chertan. Harry n'est plus.»

«_Très philosophe, cher._»

«Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que les autres connaissent ton existence?»

«_C'est compliqué... En bref, si quelqu'un d'autre me trouve il va sois me détruire sois m'utiliser pour mes connaissances._»

«Qui voudrais te tuer?»

«_Essayer de me tuer. Je suis immortel. C'est Dumbledore qui veux ma peau._»

«D'où son surnom, je suppose... et moi, vu je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre ça ne te gêne pas de me garder.»

«_Exactement._»

«Quand est-ce que je pourrais vraiment de voir?»

«_Bientôt... Il faudrait juste que tu fasse quelques petites choses pour moi._»

Chertan percevit des bruits de pas précipités, venant dans sa direction.

«D'accord... J'entend des gens arriver.»

«_On reparle de tout ça plus tard._»

Sur ce, comme précédemment, il referma et cacha le petit livre. Il se retourna vers l'origine des bruits; la grande porte. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard un garçon au cheveux roux carotte et une fille à la tignasse brune apparurent dans le cadre de porte, essoufflés. Chertan les détailla tout deux de la tête aux pieds, perplexe.

-Harry! s'exclama la fille en l'étreignant. Ce que tu m'as manqué!

-Vraiment, vieux, rajouta le plus roux en imitant la fille.

-Ron, dégage! il doit étouffer là...

-Mais 'Mione!

C'est bien, je connais maintenant leurs surnoms.

-Ron! 'Mione! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!

Ils répondent à son sourire. Ils n'ont pas l'air de ce rendre compte qu'il joue la comédie...

-C'est sur qu'être pris une semaine quasiment seul avec Rogue... marmonna le-dit Ron.

Rogue? Severus Rogue? Alors ce Severus était ici tout ce temps ? Vu la manière qu'il en parle, nous avions l'air de le détester.

-J'ai eu de la chance, je ne l'ai jamais croisé.

-C'est sur qu'il est sûrement resté cloîtré dans ses cachots, comme d'habitude. Facile à éviter.

Il est dans les cachots ? de mieux en mieux...

-Ouais. Vous, qu'avez-vous faits ?

-Moi, commença 'Mione, j'ai fêté Noël avec ma famille, le Noël moldus.

-Quand à moi, pas besoin d'inviter toute la famille, je crois qu'avec Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill, Charlie, moi et mes parents, on est en largement assez. ...et ont a fêté le Noël sorcier.

-Venez, on se montre ce qu'on a eu, d'accord ?

En même temps de ces paroles elle empoigna sa valise qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds. Ron fit de même, et tout deux s'élancèrent dans chacun un des deux escaliers. Ne sachant pas trop lequel suivre, Chertan suivi Ron. Il arriva dans un dortoir. Ron avait négligemment lancé sa valise au pied d'un lit et ce trouvait présentement assis sur le lit voisin, regardant avec envie un balai qu'il avait en main. Il posa son regard sur ''Harry'', les yeux pétillant.

-Harry... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais eu un _Éclair de feu_!

Il lui sourit, pour masquer sa confusion.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise.

-Et bien, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise! C'est le meilleur balai qu'il existe au monde...! Dis, je peux l'essayer?

-Bien sûr!

_...En même je pourrais voir comment fonctionne ce truc..._

-Tout de suite?

-Pas de problème!

-Cool! Merci, vieux! Mais... le terrain de Quidditch n'est pas fermé...?

Je me leva et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche de nous.

Le regard de Ron alterna entre Chertan et la fenêtre.

-Je... euh... là?

Il lui répondit par un regard espiègle.

-Oui.

Le roux se rapprocha de la fenêtre en regarda dehors. Il chevaucha le balai et s'apprêta à y aller.

-Tu sais que c'est interdit?

-Ah oui?

Il le prit pour une affirmation sarcastique.

-Ouais.

Sur ce il s'élança dans le vide. Chertan se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour le regarder, émerveillé. Ses manoeuvres était brusques et indécise mais malgré ça on voyait parfaitement que à la base le résultat aurait été agile et superbe. Peu à peu, l'envie de tester à son tour de voler le pris. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il héla Ron.

-Ron!

Celui-ci stoppa ses acrobaties et vint se poser à quelques centimètres de la fenêtre.

-Laisse-moi deviner; tu veux aussi voler?

-Exact!

Il lui rendit en même temps son sourire espiègle.

Ron lui fit signe de reculer et après nombreuses manoeuvres il réussi à entrer par la même fenêtre tout en laissant le balai en lévitation à demi à l'intérieur. Chertan chevaucha le balai comme il avait vu Ron le faire et s'élança à son tour dans le vide. Après quelques essai, il comprit le principe et prit à partir de ce moment malin plaisir à faire des acrobaties des plus risquées, comme allez à 200 km/h et virer un 180 au tout dernier moment, évitant ainsi de justesse de foncer dans le sol. Durant un remonter en piqué, il laissa par maladresse tomber le journal de Tom Jedusor. Il refit un 180 degré et alla au fond de la vitesse. Toute gravité quitta son corps et la présence de l'air passant sous ses vêtements lui procurait un bien fou, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, trop concentré sur le petit livre. Après ce qui lui paru une éternité il parvint enfin à l'agripper. Il le serra dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendant et remonta doucement à la fenêtre, le teint livide.

-Ça va vieux ? lui demanda Ron, inquiet.

Chertan ne lui répondit pas, encore effrayé. Il avait horriblement souffert de n'être que quelques secondes éloigner de Tom. Il se rendit uniquement à se moment compte que Tom était rendu l'être principal de sa vie; il lui avait tout appris ce qu'il savait jusqu'à maintenant et lui en apprenait encore, il était la seule personne qui savait tout de son ''nouveau lui'' et qui le comprenait. Le seul en qui Chertan avait confiance. Le centre de son univers. Sans lui il ne serait rien.

Il se mit un masque d'impassibilité.

-Oui, ça va.

De sa main libre il prit le balai et l'amena au pied de ce qu'il jugea son lit.

-C'était quoi le livre?

Chertan ne serra qu'encore plus fort le livre dans sa main.

-Rien...

Ron le pris par les épaules et le tourna face à lui, planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Harry, ne me ment pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux me le dire, je suis ton meilleur ami.

_Si quelqu'un est mon meilleur ami, c'est certainement pas toi_

-C-C'est ri-rien...

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont faits! Avant tu nous disait tout... Dit Ron avait un regard triste, en le lâchant.

C'est ce moment que choisi 'Mione pour arriver.

-Salut les gars!

-Hermione ! tu m'as fait sursauter.

Elle répondit au rouquin par un sourire étincelant. À en déduire par les regard qu'ils se portaient, Chertan en déduit qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas pour approfondir leur relation jusque-là uniquement amicale.

La journée se continua jusqu'où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Vint l'heure du souper. Voyant qu'il avait enfin un échappatoire, lors de leurs chemin vers la grande salle, il leur dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il retourna donc en arrière et revint à la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'enferma dans une douche, à l'étage, et sorti -finalement- le journal.

«Tom»

«_Tu l'as échappé belle_»

«Toi aussi»

«_Oui, merci. Il faut croire tu as rencontré tes...amis..._»

«Ah, ces espèces de trou de cul que j'endure depuis ce matin?»

«_Ce n'est pas très poli, mais oui, sa les décrit bien._»

«J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être ami avec ça... Tu peux m'apprendre l'occlumencie?»

«_Tu sais parfaitement qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer cela. Tes ''amis'' ne risques-t-ils pas de s'inquiéter de ton absence?_»

«Ils mangent. Et après, s'ils s'inquiètent, et bien je m'en fout.»

«_Bien._»

Il lui expliqua donc comment dresser des barrières mentales, expulser l'esprit d'un autre du notre, etc., etc. Il resta éveiller jusqu'au petites heures du matin.

«_Bon, il est tard, tu dois dormir. Demain je vérifierais si tu as bien compris le concept._»

«Tu sais que j'adore ta manière d'expliquer ? Et ton écriture ? Je suis sûr que ta voix est tout aussi fabuleuse.»

«_Que de compliments, ce soir. Je t'en remercie. Vas dormir, maintenant._»

«Bonne nuit.»

«_Toi de même._»

Les quatre autres jours passèrent atrocement lentement, jours durant lesquels il du supporter ''M. & Mme Trou-de-cul'', comme il aimait se les appeler. Il avait progressé en vitesse grand V en occlumencie, tellement qu'il arrivait partiellement à Seulement la nuit il avait le temps de parler à Tom. Il lui avait une fois demandé s'il pouvait savoir ce en quoi consistait ce qu'il devait faire pour le rencontrer en vrai, mais il n'eut en réponse qu'un simple «_Tu saura tout ce que tu aura à savoir en temps et lieu. C'est encore trop tôt pour l'instant._». Il n'insista pas plus sur ça.

Ce jours-là, au soir, il se renseigna sur les ennemis de Tom.

«Dis-moi, Tom, qui sont tes ennemis?»

«_Et bien, il y a Dumbledore, ça tu le sais. Lui à sous son aille un certain Harry Potter. Un mioche qui, à un an, sous un sortilège puissant de sa sang-de-bourbe de mère, a réussi à me renvoyer mon sort de mort..._»

«Alors tu est mort?»

«_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis immortel._»

«Alors à cause de ce gamin tu n'as plus d'enveloppe charnelle... Tss, et en plus c'est le petit chouchou de Dumbledore?»

«_Exact. Je le déteste et lui aussi ressent la même chose à mon égard._»

«Moi aussi je le déteste. Tiens, quand j'y pense, j'ai le même prénom que lui... Quelle honte...»

«_Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu te nomme maintenant Chertan. Et tu sais quoi? Il y a une prophétie sur nous._»

«Raconte»

«_En résumé, l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un devra tuer l'autre pour arriver à cette fin._»

«N'est-ce pas idiot? Vous vivez bien tout les deux en cet instant»

«_C'est sur. Mais n'empêche que je vais tout de même le tuer. _»

«C'est clair.»

«_Heureux que tu m'approuve._»

«Pourquoi l'approuverais-je lui, un mioche inconscient? Toi tu es l'intelligence, la gloire et les ténèbres incarnés. Tu es le plus puissant. J'ai total confiance en toi, contrairement à lui...»

...

Ces quatre jours, comparé au cinquièmes et tout ceux qui suivent, était un vrai paradis.

Le cinquième jours, durant la matinée, les élèves revenaient des vacances. Tous avaient l'air de le connaître, ce qui le gêna vu que lui ne se rappelait d'aucun d'eux. Toute la journée, il se résolu à suivre Ron et Hermione. Le soir, au souper, il s'assit entre eux, face à une rousse qui se révéla être la soeur cadette des Weasleys -famille dont faisait parti Ron, tous des rouquins ceux-là-, prénommée Ginny. C'était pour Chertan la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec autant de monde, et ça ne le mettait que plus mal à l'aise.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbludore, commença un discours.

À en croire ses paroles, il y avait un nouveau professeur en défense contre les forces du mal, qui se nommait Remus Lupin. Parait-il que l'ancien n'était que là que temporairement.

Il sentit un esprit inconnu tenter de pénétrer le sien. Il le mit dehors sans ménagement. Ron se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose;

-Rogue n'arrête pas de te fixer.

-Il est où ?

-Ben, à sa place habituel, à la gauche de Dumbledore.

Je regarda à la place indiquée, planta mon regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air d'être assez grand, mince, avait le teint cireux, des yeux noirs perçants et des cheveux de la même couleur, longs jusqu'à toucher partiellement ses épaules. Cheveux qui avait l'air gras. Bref, pas une beauté. Il avait cependant un air de haine vis-à-vis des endroits surpeuplés et des imbéciles heureux (tels les Gryffondor). Premier points commun entre eux. Se rappelant de la description des quatre maisons de Tom, il détacha son regard de son professeur et lança un regard envieux à la table des Serpentards. Dieu qu'il regrettait d'être chez les Gryffondors... Il ressentit de nouveau la présence qui avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit il y a quelques minutes de cela, et sut cette fois qui c'était. Il retourna son regard vers Severus et remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et, comme lui, n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Il vu ses lèvres remuer discrètement, sûrement un sort pour affaiblir les barrières mentales d'autrui. Cet homme n'a décidément pas l'habitude de ne pas arriver à ses fins. Chertan le fusilla du regard, le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier et l'expulsa d'un coup brutal de son esprit. Curieux, il tenta d'entrer dans le sien, question de voir ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Il fut un peu surpris de constater qu'il avait des barrières aussi efficaces que les siennes. Peu avait ce genre de facultés. Ils étaient donc à un pied d'égalité là-dessus. Il continua d'explorer, cherchant ne serait-ce que la moindre petite faille dans sa protection. Ne parvenant pas à percer ses barrières, il se tanna et s'éjecta de l'esprit. Il le quitta du regard pour ne pas avoir à voir son expression toute aussi étonnée que choquée, et commença lentement à manger, bien qu'il n'avait pas le coeur à ça. La soirée se termina -du moins pour les Gryffondor- dans une fête dans la salle commune -fête à laquelle il ne participa pas mais qu'il passa plutôt à discuter avec Tom dans son lit.

Le lendemain, lundi, il commença en métamorphose. Ayant appris par Tom les ''bases'' (qui en fait équivalent bien à toutes ces études [...]) dans toutes les matières, il passa le cours haut-la-main. Hermione l'interpella à la sortie du cours.

-Harry, je suis fière de toi, commença la-dite Hermione, tu t'est enfin décidé à te concentrer sur tes études. Tu m'as même dépassé aujourd'hui!

_C'est pas un peu normal que je te dépasse, sang-de-bourbe ? C'est sur que c'est pas toi qui a l'équivalent d'un professeur dans un bouquin..._

Il se força tout de même à montrer un semblant de sourire désolé.

-Merci, 'mione! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un coup de chance, je suis sur que je n'arriverais jamais à vraiment te dépasser.

Que mensonge. En bref, c'est déjà fait.

-Harry, je te reconnais plus... Ne suis pas l'exemple d'Hermione! Je veux pas avoir les deux bollés de l'école comme meilleurs amis ! Pitié ! s'exclama Ron, qui les avaient rejoints.

_T'inquiète, t'auras que la deuxième meilleure de l'école comme amie... Pour moi c'est non assuré._

-Allez, on ferait bien d'y aller, sinon ont va être en retard.

Il regarda son horaire qu'il avait eu le matin même, par hiboux. Il avait soin aux créatures magiques, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Ils se rendirent en cours en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le cours était des plus ennuyeux, enseigné par un demi-géant prénommé Hagrid. Il nota que ce dernier semblait le connaître -lui et ses ''amis''- assez intimement. Un autre boulet à ce taper, car vu son comportement il était typiquement Gryffonfor. Il eut l'air de remarquer son désintéressement total, car il lui lançait régulièrement un regard parfois désolé, parfois interloqué.

Il ferait vraiment bien d'apprendre quel était sa vie oubliée, car sinon il ne réussirait pas à mentir ainsi encore longtemps...

L'heure du dîner arriva finalement. Tout en mangeant il se força à participer à la discussion autour de lui. En plein repas, il fut soudainement interrompu (et manqua de justesse de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille d'étonnement...) par une bonne centaine de hiboux qui entrèrent dans l'immense salle pour déposer devant chacun un exemplaire d'un journal qui, visiblement, se nommait «la gazette du sorcier». Il lut distraitement les premières lignes avant de se concentrer franchement sur les textes. Il parlait de Harry Potter.

Il y trouva plusieurs renseignements sur celui qu'il avait, tel Tom, pris en ennemi. Plusieurs photos étaient liées au document.

Sa première impression du fils Potter fut que la description du personnage ne collait pas du tout à son apparence. Il avait l'air tellement fragile, tellement seul, tout petit. Et ses yeux, si spéciaux, si différents, un regard déterminé... d'un vert émeraude. Un vert qui allait terriblement bien avec celui des Serpentards. Il y avait autre chose aussi, quelque chose de plus intense, de plus étrange encore... une inébranlable impression de déjà-vu.

Oui, c'est bien tout ça, mais où diable aurait-il pus voir «le-garçon-qui-à-survécu» ailleurs que dans un journal ? Il ne l'a pas croisé, à ce qu'il sache... À moins que -peut-être- oui...? Genre sans s'en rendre compte ? Il était écrit qu'il allait à Poudlard, lui aussi, de toute façon. Ce ne serait pas impossible de l'avoir entre-aperçu vu qu'ils sont dans la même maison. Même que ce serait fortement probable.

Bref, passons. Page 5 ; «_Nouvelle attaque de mangemorts. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom continu de faire des ravages._»

Il lu avidement le texte et son impression fut celle qui suivit ;

Intrigant. Ce mage noir anonyme était tout simplement fascinant pour Chertan. Il se promit de faire des recherches plus approfondies sur celui-ci. Il s'autorisa un regard à la table des professeur -en particulier à ce Severus Rogue qui, semblait-il, connaîtrait Tom- avant de continuer tout simplement à manger.

L'après-midi Chertan eut défense contre les forces du mal (qu'il trouva particulièrement stupide... Pourquoi ce défendre _contre_ la magie noir? Cette magie en elle-même est largement plus intéressante...) suivit par double cours de Divination avec les Poufsouffles (qu'il passa en grande majorité à dormir... Pire que DCFM! non mais quel après-midi nul).

Il se réveilla une dizaine de minute avant la fin du cours et eut tout juste le temps de prendre en note le devoir que déjà la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

Il sortit fébrilement pour ce diriger vers la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent.

-Hey Harry! s'exclama Ron quelques mètres à peine derrière lui

Tout le traitant mentalement de tout les noms, le-dit Harry ralentit l'allure.

-Yo Ron!

_En espérant que mon sourire ait pas l'air trop crispé... Ce serait pas super que ma couverture tombe dès la première journée... Rhaa, si tous les jours sont comme celui-ci, avec ces abrutis au basques de surcroît, l'année promet d'être terriblement longue.' _

-Salut les garçon! dit joyeusement Hermione en arrivant à leurs hauteur. Où vas-tu Harry? Tu m'as l'air pressé.

-Oh, heu... je me rends à la bibliothèque.

Harry remarqua le regard évident que s'échangeait Ron et Hermione.

-Ah oui? J'ai aussi à m'y rendre, justement. Il nous reste une petite heure avant le souper... Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Te gêne surtout pas, Hermione.

-Bon, ben heu... Moi j'suis au dortoir si vous me cherchez, ajouta Ron avant de s'éclipser.

Chertan et Hermione se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque. Écoeurer de sentir le regard d'Hermione posé sur lui, Harry s'arrêta soudainement.

-Il y a un problème Hermione?

La brune détourna un instant le regard avant de replanter ses yeux dans ceux de Chertan.

-Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui Harry. Je dirais même depuis le retour des vacances. T'es sur que tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui, sûr, s'empressa de la rassurer Harry en continuant sa route.

Elle ne rajouta du reste du trajet rien mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés et sa mine soucieuse ne trompaient personne.

Arrivé à destination, Harry arpenta entre les étagères à la recherche d'un coin où il pourrait enfin être seul et en paix. Il trouva l'endroit de ses désirs au fin fond de la bibliothèque, tout près d'une fenêtre. Il s'adossa à celle-ci et sortit son livre favori.

«_Bonsoir Chertan_»

«Bonsoir»

«_Alors, ta première journée?_»

«Nul. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'on nous apprend»

«_Pour l'instant du moins... Tu as pus rencontrer Severus?_»

«Non. Je n'ai potions que demain, toute la matinée.»

«_Bien._»

«Tu connais quelqu'un qui ce fait surnommé celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom?»

«_Oui. C'est sur, parce que c'est moi._»

Lui...

Etonnamment, ça ne le surpris même pas.

Lui...

Depuis le début il parlait avec le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps...

Le plus _puissant _mage noir de tout les temps...

C'est lui qui lui a tout appris.

...Impressionnant...

Et il dirige ceux qui sont nommé «mangemorts». Comment fait-il puisqu'il n'a plus de corps...?

«Tu m'as mentis»

«_Non._»

«Tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais un corps.»

«_Le seul corps que j'ai tu le tien dans tes mains. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai un autre corps?_»

«Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts?»

«_Les sorciers sous mes ordres. Mes serviteurs, en quelque sorte._»

«C'est ce que je pensais. Comment fais-tu pour leurs donner des ordres si tu n'est qu'un livre? Et pourquoi tout le monde parle de toi comme si tu étais encore en chair et en os?»

«_Je t'explique ; en fait, comme tu le sais, Harry Potter m'as ''tué'' il y a 15 ans de cela, lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an. L'année dernière, cependant, j'ai finalement réussi à intégré mon âme à un corps, mais ce corps n'étant pas le mien je devais me le partager avec son propriétaire. Cette personne ce nommait Quirell. Un de mes fidèles mangemorts. Dumbledore avait eut l'ingénieuse idée de cacher la pierre philosophale dans Poudlard. Pierre qui m'aurait permis d'avoir assez de force pour recréé mon propre corps et d'avoir la jeunesse éternelle. Malheureusement, lorsque je touchais au but, le petit bâtard de Potter à finalement réussi à avoir la pierre -carrément dans ma face en plus-, et à réussi à battre le stupide être qu'était Quirell, tuant donc par la même occasion le seul corps disponible à ce moment. Je n'avais pas 36 milles choix, j'ai donc décidé d'aller 'rejoindre' un autre de mes Horcruxes qui avait de fortes chances de se faire trouver._»

«Tu ne m'avais jamais dis ça.»

«_Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé._»

«Je ne savais pas.»

«_..._»

«Bref... Ça ne répond pas à toutes mes interrogations. Comment fais-tu pour donner des ordres à tes mangemorts si tu ne peux les contacter? À moins que tu puisses les contacter...?»

«_Non, je ne peux les contacter. Pour ce qui est du comment, c'est assez simple; lors du temps où j'étais littéralement 'actif',', j'ai créé __d'avances les plans d'attaques pour l'année, au cas où, justement, je 'disparaîtrais'. Ce qui est le cas présentement. Et le pourquoi que tout le monde me pense vivant 'en chair et en os' comme tu le disait si bien, c'est que personne excepté quelques uns de mes mangemorts les plus fidèles ainsi Poudlard sont au courant que j'ai été défait l'année passé. Pour ce qui concerne Poudlard, je ne doute pas un instant que Dumbledore croit que j'ai déjà réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à revenir. Ce qui n'est que chose à venir..._»

Chertan ne répondit pas, triant tant bien que mal le nombre d'informations qui venait ce rajouter au nombre déjà largement assez important qui s'y trouvait. Cet effort lui donnait presque mal à la tête.

«_Chertan?_»

«Oui?»

«_Tu me crois?_»

«Oui...»

Il y eut un silence.

«_Qu'en penses-tu?_»

«De quoi?»

«_De ce que je fais._»

Chertan eut un petit sourire.

«Des plans parfaits. De la puissance pure.»

«_Comment suis-je supposé interpréter cela?_»

«Il faudrait vraiment que je te vois à l'oeuvre pour pouvoir réellement juger.»

«_Ça ne risque pas de tarder..._»

«Justement, c'est pour quand?»

«_Patience, patience. Que penses-tu de la magie noire?_»

«C'est la plus belle magie, et irrémédiablement la plus puissante.»

«_Hmm... un peu piètre comme réponse, non?_»

«J'aimerais que l'on puisse la pratiquer en cours. Ne penses-tu pas plus que c'est la magie blanche qui est piètre?»

«_Sûr. Médiocre._»

«Banal»

«_Inférieur (si l'on compare à la noire)_»

«faible (relativement)»

«_Détrompe-toi, certain sorts de magie blanche -bien que j'ai honte de l'avouer-, sont sacrement puissants et pratiques. Bien qu'ils n'égalent pas ceux de magie noire._»

«Le grand Voldemort m'avoue sa honte!»

«_Lord__ Voldemort._»

«Pardon My Lord. Justement, c'est pas très classe comme nom... pourquoi celui-là?»

«_Tom Elvis Jedusor; si tu change les lettres de places, tu peux arriver à former 'je suis Voldemort'. Et je ne tient pas en compte si mon nom est 'classe' ou non._»

«C'est ton nom complet?»

«_Effectivement. Mais je n'apprécie guère que l'on m'appelle ainsi. Je préfère Lord Voldemort ou le seigneur des Ténèbres._»

«Sa te dérange que je te nomme Tom? Préférerais-tu Voldemort?»

«_Non... tu as l'habitude de m'appeler Tom, tu n'as qu'a continuer. Le mal est déjà fait._»

Le nouveau Jedusor eut un sourire ironique. C'était qui qui parlait de faire le mal?

«Pourquoi ne dois-t-on pas dire ton nom?»

«_Pure crainte... Peut-être croit-ils qu'ils font de moi quelqu'un de moins important en ne disant pas mon nom de mage noir..?_»

«Pourquoi alors ce surnom débile long comme tout qu'est 'celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom'?»

«_Ce sont les sorciers eux-même qui se sont mis à m'appeler ainsi. Ils étaient sûrement en manque cruciale d'idée pour choisir un surnom aussi imbécile..._»

«Pourquoi ne t'appelles-t-il pas tout simplement 'Tom Jedusor'?»

«_Ils ne connaissent pas mon vrai nom, ni ma vrai 'identité', pour vrai dire. De toute façon, celui qui s'y essaie je le trucide._»

«T'as le don de me rassurer...»

«_T'inquiète, je te l'ai déjà dit, pour toi je l'accepte... Pour l'instant._»

À ce moment une ombre vint assombrir sa page ouverte et ses mains. Il releva lentement la tête... Un corps, un cou, un visage, des yeux qui dérivait vers sa page à présent vierge, le tout surmonté d'une de ces tignasses brune...

Hermione.

Chertan ne l'avait pas vu arriver, ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence uniquement lorsqu'elle était assez proche de lui pour voir... ce qu'il écrivait, et ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

Il ferma dans un claquement le journal et se leva.

-Oui? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne quitta le livre du regard que lorsqu'il disparu sous la robe de sorcier d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que...? souffla-t-elle

-Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? redemanda le brun, perdant patience.

-C'était quoi _ça_!

-Non mais y a rien!

-Oui il y a quelque chose! Le livre, il... il t'a répondu!

Et merde! Elle en a trop vu...

Chertan agrippa la manche et entraîna Hermione à sa suite. Il l'amena jusqu'à un couloir désert où ils pourraient s'expliquer 'convenablement'.

Il la relâcha et se tourna brusquement vers elle, envoyant par le même fait subtilement un sort de silence sur eux deux.

-Quoi ? redemanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement.

-Le livre... tu parlais avec lui... il te répondait...

Harry/Chertan ne répondit pas, cherchant une solution au problème présent ; s'arranger pour qu'elle ne raconte mot de ce qu'elle a vu.

-J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Harry, répond...

-Oui, bon, c'est vrai.

Il la vit clairement se crispé.

-C'est dangereux Harry. Ce livre est dangereux, crois-moi.

_Elle ne pourrait pas mieux dire... _pensa le-dit Harry avec un rictus.

-Avec qui parlais-tu? Tu le sais au moins?

Peut-être un sort d'oubliette pourrait faire l'affaire...

Il serra sa baguette dans sa main.

-Oui je le sais.

-Qui était-ce?

Oui, un sort d'oubliette, c'est parfait. Mais autant jouer un peu avant...

Il lança trois sorts informulés ; sort d'insonorisation, sort de camouflage et un sort de magie noir dont le nom lui échappait toujours mais qui créait une sorte de barrière pour empêcher ses occupants de fuir et, par la même occasion, de rentrer.

Son rictus s'élargit.

-_Lord Voldemort_, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Chertan observa, amusé, les réactions qui se succédèrent sur le visage d'Hermione; stupeur, septisme, énigmatique, épouvante pour finalement s'arrêter sur la peur.

Peur.

Peur de ce qu'il allait s'en suivre ;

Peur de comprendre à quel point Harry avait changé ;

Peur de mourir suite à ces révélations ;

Peur de Lord Voldemort ;

Peur que... Attend, on parle de Voldemort là? Il est mort l'année passé!

C'est ça. Ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir _peur_.

-Harry, voyons, il est mort l'année passé... dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

A la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, il éclata de rire. Pas un rire agréable, pur, mais un rire de dément, de maniaque, un rire à en glacer le sang.

-Mort ! Franchement Hermione, il est loin d'être mort ! Il est immortel !

-Mais non! Tu-

-Ta gueule ! Il sortit le journal noir de sous sa robe. Si tu ne me crois pas, vas-y, écris-lui!

Il lui mit le livre dans le main, ainsi que sa plume et son encre. Voyant qu'elle était comme paralysée, il lui prit la plume des mains et écrivit à sa place.

«Voldemort. Je tiens à te présenter une 'amie'.»

La phrase disparu pour laisser place à une réponse, le tout sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione.

«_Bien. Enchanté._»

Elle ne semblait pas prête à bouger. Harry lui remit la plume entre les mains et l'encourageant d'une tape amicale dans le dos et d'un «Vas-y ! Répond» plus ou moins sympathique.

Il vit avec soulagement qu'elle inspirait un bon coup et répondit.

«_Bonjour_»

«_Je suis Lord Voldemort. Toi?_»

«_Hermione Granger._»

«_Une enfant de parents moldus?_»

Elle fut largement déconcerté des manières de celui ce disant être Voldemort. Ce n'était pas lui qui méprisait tout ce qui touchait moldus? Encore plus les ''sangs-de-bourbe'' comme il s'amusait à les appeler? Tout ça transpirait l'arnaque comme pas possible.

«_Effectivement_»

«_Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?_»

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette question. À quoi cela pourrait-il servir?

«_16 ans_»

«_Et Harry?_»

Elle regarda de biais Harry qui lui regardais par-dessus son épaule. Dès qu'il croisa son regard il la gratifia d'un sourire mutin.

«_Comme moi._»

«_Bien._»

«_Dites-moi, comment ce fait-il que vous conversez avec moi à ce moment même alors que vous êtes supposé être mort?_»

Elle attendit avec impatience la réponse, profondément intriguée de parler au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

La réponse mit quelques secondes de plus que les autres à parvenir.

«_Elle pose trop de question. Chertan, débarrasse-toi-en._»

Ne comprenant pas le sens de la réponse, elle s'apprêta à demander à Harry mais déjà un _oubliettes _la frappait de plein fouet et elle sombrait des les limbes de l'inconscience.

Il ramassa le livre et l'encre, ôta les sorts présents autour d'eux et la fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, justifiant l'état de la brune pour un évanouissement soudain.

-Hum... Je m'occupe d'elle, tu peux aller manger.

-Merci pour tout, madame.

Ravi, Chertan/Harry se dirigea à grand pas vers la grande salle pour le souper.

Salle qui, justement, était en plein repas.

Il s'assit face à Ginny, à la gauche de Ron.

- 'est où Hermione? lui demanda ce dernier

-On était en chemin pour la grande salle et elle s'est soudainement évanouie...

-Elle va bien pas vrai?

Quelle indiscrétion! S'en est presque un scandale..! On lit sur son visage ses sentiments comme dans un livre ouvert...

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie, elle devrait vite s'en remettre. Tu la connais, elle est résistante.

Il répondit par un petit sourire triste et re-plongea dans sa dégustation sans un mot de plus.

Chertan, quand à lui, laissa son regard s'aventurer à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, de même qu'il laissa son esprit divaguer sur choses plus paisibles que sa condition présente. Deux gigantesques portes... un plafond reflétant le ciel de dehors... d'immenses fenêtres dévoilant une vue parfois sur un parc ou sur un lac... un lac au apparences profondes... un lac noir comme l'encre...

Quatre grandes tables parallèles démesurément longues envahies par plusieurs centaines d'élèves, avec au bout de celles-ci un autre table, moins longue cette fois que ses compères. Un table qui, cette fois, est remplie d'adultes. Quelques visages vaguement familiers; un homme au cheveux gras noir corbeau et au yeux de couleur assortie, un homme à l'âge très avancé avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs ridiculement longs qui est en pleine conversation avec une femme... femme qui lui disait aussi quelque chose...

_Ah oui, l'infirmière. Est-ce qu'elle parle de l'état de ses patients au directeur? Hum..._

Harry se concentra sur eux, tentant tant bien que mal de deviner ce qu'ils se disaient. Leurs gestes étaient comme masqués, dissimulés, comme s'ils tentent de cacher quelque chose... Et impossible de lire sur leurs lèvres.

Son regard s'attarda sur Dumbledore -le seul qu'il voyait de face (l'infirmière lui faisait dos). Ses yeux bleus étrangement brillants rencontrèrent les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Chertan. Quels yeux magnifiques..., tellement vivants, cachant une puissance inestimable. Donc, regards plantés l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que le directeur détourne les yeux pour glisser quelque chose à la femme. Celle-ci acquiesça fébrilement avant de sortir par une porte -secrète? Invisible d'ici du moins- derrière la table des profs.

Chertan se leva rapidement et sortit précipitamment de la salle, à la suite d'un groupe de Poufsouffles avec une unique obsession en tête ; parler le plus vite possible à Tom

Il emprunta quelques passages secrets -toujours dévoilés par Tom- avant de finalement arriver au portrait de la grosse dame.

-À bas Serpentard.

Nom mais quel mot de passe ingrat! Quelle impolitesse pour cette si noble maison!

Il entreprit de ce glisser dans le trou et déboucha dans la salle commune. Plusieurs élèves étaient installés ici et là. Mieux vaut ne pas être en public, aussi infime soit-il. Ne pas prendre de risques.

Vigilance constante.

Donc, s'écraser dans son lit, tirer les rideaux et mettre un sort de silence et de désillusion.

«Hello Tom»

«_Très bien ton petit manège de tout à l'heure. Risqué, mais qui c'est révélé pratique._»

«Ouais»

«_On sait maintenant que tu te prénomme Harry et que tu as 16 ans._»

«Effectivement»

«_C'est bien._»

«...»

«_..._»

«Tant que j'y pense ; quand comptes-tu m'apprendre les impardonnables?»

Les impardonnables... Des sorts qui sembles plus qu'intéressants.

«_Et bien... il serait temps._»

«Je t'écoute»

«_Je te préviens ; ce n'est que technique, pour la pratique tu pourra amplement le faire quand... Je reviendrais._»

«Pas de problème.»

Chertan ne ferma le petit livre que vers les trois heures du matin.

...et fut désagréablement réveillé cinq heure et demi plus tard par un Weasley particulièrement pressé.

-ALLEZ HARRY DEBOUT! BOUGE TON CUL OU C'EST MOI QUI M'EN CHARGE!

-Grhm...

-Allez! On a potion et Rogue va nous tuer si on arrive en retard!

Il le pris par les épaules et le brassa de toute ses forces

-Aaaalleeeeezzzz!

-...'el heur'?

-huit et demi! Dépêche on a à peine une demi-heure pour se préparer!

Sur ce, il se rua hors de son champs de vision.

Chertan se leva en marmonnant diverses insultes, agrippa vêtements et robe de sorcier avant de lentement se rendre jusqu'au douches.

...Douche qu'il prit en sept minutes vingt-et-une secondes exactement. Les idées plus claires, il sécha et replaça ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette avant de retourner dans son dortoir où il eu tout juste le temps de prendre ses livres et de cacher le journal intime avant que Ron ne débarque et ne l'entraîne à sa suite à la grande salle.

Hermione était aussi là.

Ils s'assirent à ses côtés

-Toujours en retard les garçons, à ce que je vois... souffla-t-elle

-Il reste vingt minute! soupira Ron avant de s'empiffrer comme un goinfre.

La brune se tourna vers Chertan.

-Je tenais à te remercier, Harry, pour m'avoir apporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie hier.

Il lui rendit son sourire

-Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé là! À quoi sa sert les amis d'après toi?

Débuta alors un discussion des plus banales. Harry se força à manger légèrement, question de donner bonne impression. Pour vrai dire, aussi loin que remontes ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment faim...

Hermione étouffa une exclamation.

-Il nous reste deux minutes!

Ron manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et aussitôt la brune leurs attrapa un bras chacun et s'élança vers les cachots. Ils coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte en bois, dans le fin fond des cachots. Hermione regarda l'heure ; 9h03. Trois minutes de retard. Rogue allait définitivement les tuer.

Ron blêmit alors qu'Hermione respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Un bruissement de cape, et un homme tout de noir vêtu les accueilli par un regard furieux et accusateur.

-Tiens donc, quelle surprise... susurra-t-il d'une voix grave et doucereusement sarcastique, notre indispensable trio Gryffondoriens...

Quelques rires du côtés des Serpentards.

_Intéressant sens de l'humour... Humour noir, sarcastique,_

Rogue se rapprocha de quelques pas d'eux.

-Ce sera donc moins 30 point pour chacun et une retenue ce soir à 20 heures.

_Décidément, cet homme est tout sauf compatissant..._

Les trois ce dirigèrent à une table vide, au fond de la classe, à demi masqué dans les ténèbres.

-Donc..., commença le professeur de potions d'une voix neutre, comme je le disais, aujourd'hui vous allez tentez de faire ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une potion de régénération sanguine.

Harry sourit face au sarcasme de son professeur. Très amusant, vraiment très amusant.

-Tout est inscrit au tableau, les ingrédients sont, comme d'habitude, dans cette armoire-ci, rajouta-il en désignant la-dite armoire d'un vague geste de la main.

Chertan regarda le tableau et fronça les sourcils. Ce qui avait d'écrit était flou jusqu'au point d'être illisible.

-Ron, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compère, je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est écrit au tableau...

Le Weasley se tourna vers lui et le regarda, septique.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tes lunettes, répondit-il sur le même ton de voix. Où sont-elles, justement?

-Heu... j'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre ce matin... En tout cas, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit que je le retranscrive sur un parchemin?

-Oui oui, pas de problèmes, répondit Ron. Il commença à voix basse sa lecture, Harry prenant des notes.

-Monsieur Potter! gronda Rogue, soudain très près d'eux, auriez vous l_'_obligeance de me dire en quoi consistait votre discussion avec M. Weasley ?

Chertan leva les yeux de son parchemin au nom du ''sauveur du monde sorcier'' et balaya la casse du regard, le coeur battant de découvrir qui était le Potter. Il fut étonné de voir que tout les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Finissant par les yeux de son professeur, il sentit comme une sort d'étaux l'enserrer cruellement.

Il osait à peine y croire...

-M..moi ! demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque

-Sa alors ! Alors votre célébrité, Monsieur Potter, vous serait à ce point monté au cerveau que vous n'arrivez même plus à vous souvenir de votre propre nom?

Son teint devint de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées par son professeur.

-Ha...rry Potter...? demanda-t-il d'une voix désespérée

-Quelle perspicacité! continua d'ironiser son professeur de potions.

Quelques ricanement moqueurs s'élevèrent de chez les Serpentards mais sa lui semblait comme lointain, en background.

Malgré ses efforts pour l'en empêcher, la vérité lui sautait immédiatement aux yeux.

Il était Harry Potter.

Le survivant.

L'ennemi de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Ce dernier l'haïssait.

Réciproquement (du moins en théorie).

Tom devait le tuer. Lui ne ferait jamais une telle chose...

À la surprise générale, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Tout le monde se tut alors, l'observant.

Chertan sentit ses genoux le lâcher et se laissa tomber au sol.

Alors, il n'en put plus et laissa sortir son désespoir.

Il cria, hurla, hurla à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Il planta ses ongles rendus longs dans son visage, -le cachant en partie de ses mains-, espérant peut-être d'une façon ou d'une autre atténuer la souffrance qui lui lacérait le coeur ou le cri inhumain qui s'échappait de ses cordes vocales.

Il était fini.


	2. Qui était ce ? — Chapitre II

J'ai été étonnement ravi de constater avoir 11 reviews en trois jours, de plus étant toutes positives. Merci à ceux qui m'en ont donnés. J'aimerais y répondre, quelqu'un aurait la bonté de m'expliquer comment ? Je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et concernant les instructions données par le site, mon anglais laisse, disons, à désirer.

Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier, bien plus court, mais tout de même ce que j'imagine être loin d'être qualifié comme court. Je ne sais pas, je crains que l'on trouve mes chapitres trop longs... enfin.

Bonne lecture .

* * *

† **Chapitre 2 ; Qui était-ce ?**

_Alors, il n'en put plus et laissa sortir son désespoir._

_Il cria, hurla, hurla à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Il planta ses ongles rendus longs dans son visage, -le cachant en partie de ses mains-, espérant peut-être d'une façon ou d'une autre atténuer la souffrance qui lui lacérait le coeur ou le cri inhumain qui glissait hors de sa gorge. _

_Il était fini._

Il rit. Un rire démoniaque, un rire de dément, de fou, un rire nerveux partant dans les aigus tels qu'il glaça le sang à tout le monde présent dans la salle.

Les élèves se mirent à paniquer ; la plus part s'enfuirent en courant tandis que les quelques restant essayaient sûrement de trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Mais il n'y en avait aucun.

Il allait perdre le seul à qui il avait confiance, le seul qu'il ne voulait _absolument pas _perdre, justement.

Le rire cessa pour laisser place au cri.

Un cri que l'on accorde d'habitude comme dernier cri d'un être se faisant torturer depuis belle lurette.

Oui, un cri sous la torture.

La pire des tortures.

En fait, il se foutait carrément de mourir. C'était mourir renié par Tom qui l'effrayait.

Le rire revint, donnant un énorme frisson à tout ceux qui restaient dans la classe.

Qu'il était bête! Il n'avait pas à se morfondre ainsi, il allait se faire renier et ensuite tué, c'est ça, c'est tout. Il la méritait ; Tom était son jugement.

Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais parler avec Tom... fini ces belles discussion amicales -ou du moins aussi amical que puisse l'être un mage des Ténèbres-...

Le hurlement.

Jamais, jamais, fini.

Plus jamais de «Bonjour Chertan»

Plus aucun espoir de pacifiste entre eux.

À moins que...

Un rire franchement aigu s'éleva dans l'air, sadique et démoniaque, un tel rire que l'on pourrait croire que c'était le diable qui se moquait.

Qu'il était bête! Tellement, horriblement, atrocement, irrémédiablement bête!

Il lâcha son visage à présent saignant et balança la tête vers l'arrière, amplifiant le son de sa voix. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir tout ceux qui avait eut le courage de rester jusqu'alors.

Enfin... presque tout le monde.

-AMENEZ DUMBLEDORE ! entendit-il hurler Rogue dans un instant de lucidité.

...Qu'il était bête! Il était à tel point bon en occlumencie qu'il pourrait presque sans problèmes bloquer son esprit à Tom, et donc ce dernier ne serait pas au courant de sa véritable identité!

Du moins durant un certain temps...

Il finira forcément par le découvrir...

...Quand il retrouvera son corps, par exemple, il pourra le voir et le tuera certainement sur place...

Oui, ça c'est un bon plan.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas plus l'entrée brutale de Dumbledore dans la pièce plus qu'il ne sentit pas le _petrificus _que ce dernier lui lança.

Effectivement, il ne le sentit pas, car sa magie, en ce moment débloqué à pleine capacité en magie brute a automatiquement absorbé docilement le sort.

Dumbledore le détailla de la tête au pied, profondément étonné. Dès qu'il avait commencé à entendre son rire -trois étages plus haut-, il avait cru en premier lieu qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, tellement leurs rire en ce moment étaient semblables.

Il fut donc très profondément choqué de voir que c'était Harry, _son_ Harry qui riait ainsi.

Il lança un regard de biais à Severus et nota que ce dernier semblait aussi étonné que lui de la réaction de l'élève.

Albus décida de s'approcher lentement et prudemment de son élève.

Même lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, le Potter ne réagit pas, comme s'il ignorait complètement sa présence.

-Ça va aller Harry, tout va bien...

Le-dit Harry arrêta soudainement son rire de dément pour lentement rabaisser sa tête au niveau de celle de Dumbledore et d'y planter son regard.

Un regard vide. Trop vide. Un regard inexpressif, plus encore que Severus Rogue en pleine forme ou que lui-même, Albus Dumbledore, ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme sa. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, lança alors le plus jeune, toujours sans ciller, la voix profonde et inspirant le respect, ressemblant plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

-Qui est-tu alors? demanda le plus gentiment possible Albus.

-Je suis...

Il ne fini pas, se souvenant du désir de Tom de ne rien dire ayant un quelconque rapport avec lui. Hélas, Jedusor était _son_ nom de famille. Donc un rapport.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea le directeur.

-Non, jamais, cracha Chertan avant de se dégager de la main de ce dernier d'un mouvement d'épaule et de ce lever précipitamment avec la ferme intention de s'en aller loin d'ici.

-Stupéfix !

Rogue, Rogue... On l'avait oublié celui-là. Le sort fit effet cette fois -au plus grand malheur de Chertan. Il s'écrasa de tout son long au sol.

Dumbledore le prit dans ses bras et avant de quitter la salle il glissa un mot à Severus.

-Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

En gros, le temps d'amener Harry à l'infirmerie et de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Le maître des potions acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore disparu dans les couloirs, en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Pompom ?

-Ah, Albus. Qui me ramenez-vous cette fois?

-Harry Potter. Il faudrait juste que vous veuillez sur lui, il a fait un malaise en potions et Severus à du le stupéfixer, expliqua le directeur tout en déposant l'élève sur un lit libre.

-Un malaise dites-vous ? Était-ce lui que j'entendais hurler à l'instant ?

Albus lui lança un regard évident.

-Je m'en charge, continua-t-elle. N'ayez crainte.

Il lui envoya un sourire malicieux.

-J'ai confiance en vous, Pompom. Je vous le laisse. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Il tourna les talons tandis qu'elle lui fit plusieurs diagnostiques, question de vérifier son état.

Bureau directorial, Poudlard

Arrivé à son bureau il s'assit son le canapé le plus près et compta les secondes.

Trente-six plus tard on cogna à la porte. Toujours aussi ponctuel, ce Severus.

-Entrez

Un silhouette noir se détacha de l'ombre pour venir ce planter devant le bureau d'Albus.

-Enfin, assis-toi, Severus.

Ledit Severus s'assit donc, voyant une longue conversation s'annoncer.

Dumbledore envoya divers sorts d'intimité sur la salle avant de reporté son attention à l'homme.

-C'est pour la crise de Potter je suppose? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Effectivement. Peux-tu me décrire en détails ce qu'il c'est passé?

-Et bien... je commençais mon cours sur la potion de régénération sanguine. M. Potter, M. Weasley et miss Granger sont arrivés en retard ; je leurs ait ôter des points et donner retenue à 20 heures.

-Jusque là, rien d'anormal...

-...J'ai surpris Potter à parler avec M. Weasley ; je lui ait alors demander de quoi portait leur discussion et plus ou moins à ce moment, il a commencer sa crise. Vous connaissez la suite.

Albus réfléchi quelques instants.

-Pourrais-tu me montrer le souvenir dans la pensine ? Aucun détail ne doit être omis.

-Bien.

Dumbledore disparu un instant dans une armoire avant de revenir poser la pensine face à Rogue. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et extrait un filament doré de sa tête avant de la plonger dans le liquide.

Dumbledore regarda un instant l'eau tourbillonner doucement puis se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage entre en contact avec l'eau.

La vue se brouilla autour de lui jusqu'à se stabiliser pour former la classe dans les cachots. Il regarda un tour d'horizon et ne vit pas Harry. Il devrait sûrement arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Un bruit discret de grincement de porte. Il se retourna exactement _top synchro_ avec Severus.

«_Tiens donc, quelle surprise..., notre indispensable trio Gryffondoriens..._»

Comme il s'en doutait, c'était le ''trio gryffondoriens'' -comme le disait si bien Severus-, qui venait d'entrer. Il nota que les yeux d'Harry brillait étrangement, comme intéressé par les paroles de son professeur.

Rires chez les Serpentards.

«_Ce sera donc moins 30 points pour chacun et une retenue ce soir à 20 heures._»

Le trio ce dirige à une des seules tables libres ; celle au fond à demi masqué dans l'obscurité.

«_Donc... _commença Severus,_ comme je le disais, aujourd'hui vous allez tenter du faire ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une potion de régénération sanguine._»

À son plus grand étonnement Harry eu un sourire en coin. À croire que ce que disait le professeur Rogue était réellement intéressant... Mais Harry rire de l'humour noir de Rogue ? N'est-ce pas plus qu'improbable?

«_Tout est inscrit au tableau, les ingrédients sont, comme d'habitude, dans cette armoire-ci._»

Il vit le Potter froncer les sourcils à la vue du tableau et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son compère Ronald Weasley. Albus se rapprocha pour entendre leur discussion.

Il n'entendit que la fin.

«_...'rive pas à lire ce qui est écrit au tableau..._»

«_C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tes lunettes. Où sont-elles, justement ?_»

«_Heu... j'ai pas eu le temps de les prendre ce matin... En tout cas, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit que je le retranscrive sur un parchemin?_»

«_Oui oui, pas de problèmes_»

Albus observa de près Harry, ses gestes, sa façon de parler et d'agir. Il constata que rien de lui ne reflétait ses vraies sentiments ; il se forçait lui-même à rester sous son propre contrôle. Première anormalité. Il montrait au grand jour une fausse impression. Sauf ses yeux, qui semblent étrangement contradictoires au reste de ses actes. Mais n'est-ce là encore qu'une autre impression ?

Ou peut-être était-il dans le champ ? Qu'il se faisait des idées ?

_Tu réfléchi trop, Albus. Calme-toi. Ton instinct ne t'a jamais trompé... Enfin presque... Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi Harry a changé. À moins que ce ne soit naturel...? C'est sur qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que ce ne serait pas si étrange qu'il se soit renfermé..._

La voix de Severus le sortit de ses pensées contradictoires ;

«_Monsieur Potter! _Rogue était maintenant à côté de lui, le frôlant s'il aurait été réel, tout près d'Harry. _auriez vous l'obligeance de me dire en quoi consistait votre discussion avec M. Weasley?_»

Harry balaya la classe du regard, l'air réellement ravi, avant de s'arrêter sur ceux de son professeur et de passer de joie à un désespoir sans nom.

«_M...moi !_» demanda-t-il d'une voix anormalement rauque.

S'il avait un masque, il venait de tomber en morceaux. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression... Ce n'est pas Severus, tout de même.

Évidement, Rogue sauta sur l'occasion pour l'humilier.

«_Ça alors ! Alors votre célébrité, Monsieur Potter, vous serait à ce point monté au cerveau que vous n'arrivez même plus à vous souvenirs de votre propre nom ?_»

«_Ha...rry Potter ?_»

«_Quelle perspicacité_»

Il y eut comme un blanc, ayant en arrière-plan les rires moqueurs généralement des Serpentards.

Harry se leva, intimant le silence.

Il tomba à genoux au sol, ouvrit la bouche et commença à hurler.

Pourquoi se soudain changement de comportement ? Albus se dit que l'expression qu'il affichait ne devait guère être mieux que celle des autres témoins. Il lança un regard en biais à Severus et se retint de rire. S'il avait cru voir sa un jour... Il était comme stupéfié, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de totale incompréhension. ...mais son masque de froideur se remit bien vite, envoyant des regards meurtriers à tout ceux qui, en cet instant, partant de son cours, terrifiés. Toutefois sans tenter de les retenir.

Son regard revint à Harry ; ses ongles étaient à présent en train de lacérer son visage, le rendant saignant. Il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur physique mais avait l'air de vouloir la ressentir pour dépasser celle, plus forte, psychologique. Comme on dit, combattre le mal par le mal.

Le fils Potter se mit soudainement, étrangement inapproprié, à rire. Un rire démoniaque qui partait des les aigus, rappelant irrémédiablement celui de Voldemort. Plus de la moitié des élèves quittèrent la salle.

Totalement inconscient du conflit intérieur du plus jeune, Albus regarda, impuissant, le futur sauveur du monde sorcier passer en aller-retour du hurlement torturaire au rire maléfique.

Tout le monde avait quitté la salle, excepté Severus qui gueula au dernier élève d'aller chercher son double. Quelques temps plus tard il se vit débarquer un hurlant un sort mais dès alors la pièce se brouilla pour redevenir son habituel bureau directorial.

Il regarda un instant l'eau dont il venait d'émerger comme s'il pourrait y trouver une réponse logique avant de reporté son regard sur la silhouette imposante mais discrète qu'optait Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Severus, que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

-Que tout ça est totalement absurde.

Un ange passa.

-Récapitulons... Qu'aviez-vous exactement dit avant sa crise ?

-«Alors votre célébrité, Monsieur Potter, vous serait à ce point monté au cerveau que vous n'arrivez même plus à vous souvenirs de votre propre nom ?». Je dirais que c'est à partir de ce moment que tout à dérapé.

-Ce n'est pas faux..., approuva le directeur en ce frottant pensivement le menton, j'en viendrais alors à dire que c'est son nom qui l'a à ce point ébranlé. A moins que ce ne soit une réaction à retardement d'autre chose... Ou autre chose tout court. Pour m'approuver, juste avant que vous ne le stupéxifier il a fortement contredit son nom.

-Effectivement, mais en suivant la théorie du nom, qu'est-ce que son nom à de si spécial ? On viendrait à croire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était.

-Exactement.

-...Un sort de confusion ?

-Nom, je l'aurais sentis s'il s'aurait agis de magie...

Ils réfléchirent.

-Quoi alors ?

-Une maladie moldue ? proposa le directeur.

-Moldue ? Mais vous savez très bien que les sorciers ont une constitutions différente au moldus, ce qui nous protèges naturellement contre les maladies de ceux-ci, objecta Rogue.

-Quoi alors ? Il doit bien y avoir quelques exceptions...

-...

-C'est totalement absurde !

-C'est ce que je disais ! affirma le maître des potions.

-...

-Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

-Tu as raison, Severus. Réfléchissons à tout ça chacun de notre bord et si un de nous trouve quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider à découvrir la raison de ce malaise, qu'il en fasse part à l'autre.

-Compris.

-Oh et Severus ? Garde un oeil sur Harry. Autant que possible, merci.

Severus hocha de la tête pour approuver et, sur ce, il quitta le bureau sans plus de cérémonie, tandis qu'Albus ôtait les sorts protecteurs. Soupirant, ce dernier se rassit et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. Combien de problème y aura-t-il encore avant que le survivant ne puisse être en état de supprimer définitivement Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Parce que oui, il le savait, le _sentait _; Voldemort était encore en vie, quelque part...

* * *

Je crains constater que mon histoire ne se suit pas. Non mais déjà qu'elle ne se suivait pas, juste en lisant la fin j'ai modifié de dernier minute quelques petites choses qui me font me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de réviser ma fanfic' au complet (jusqu'à là où je suis rendu du moins), car ça ne se suis encore moins que ce que je pensais...


	3. Qui sera t il ? — Chapitre III

Un nouveau chapitre. Je rencontre certaines difficultés à ouvrir OpenOffice (J'écris à l'origine sur un document Pages, que je copie/colle ensuite).

J'ai classée cette fanfiction comme M, mais je ne connais franchement pas si elle correspond (je ne vois pas trop la différence d'un à l'autre ; c'est sur que par exemple comme influence à 11 ans je dévorais des Stephen King)

Je l'ai mis(e) M en fait, pour être sur que je rentre dans les exigences requises. Je préviens juste (en retard certes, mais tout de même).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

† **Chapitre 3 ; Qui sera-t-il ?**

Infirmerie, Poudlard

Ça faisait deux jours qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie avec interdiction de visites. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il continuait sa crise, et donc Pompom était contrainte de le faire taire d'un sort de silence et de lui faire boire de force une potion de sommeil sans rêves, allant parfois jusqu'à le stupéfixer. Il c'était déjà réveiller cinq fois sur une période de quarante-huit heures, sans aucune amélioration de son état, ce qui effrayait plus solidement l'infirmière chaque fois. Que se passerait-il si le sauveur du monde sorcier resterait indéfiniment dans cet état?

Voldemort triompherait et deviendrait le roi du monde, moldu comme sorcier?

Sûrement...

Elle attendait au chevet du Potter depuis ces deux jours, sans arrêts, de plus en plus désespérée. Les tests de diagnostique lui avait révélé que l'état du plus jeune n'avait rien de magique ou de physique ; tout était typiquement psychologique. Il n'y avait qu'une solution ; attendre et espérer qu'il s'en sort sans séquelles, ou à défaut le moins possible.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir totalement. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il n'avait que de la peau sur les os ; à quand datait son dernier repas déjà ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le nourrir efficacement. Pomfresh, quand à elle, attendait le cri, baguette déjà en main pointée sur sa futur victime, le sort sur le bout des lèvres. Ne venant pas -enfin-, elle le regarda observer le décor qui l'entourait pour finalement s'arrêter sur elle.

Le fait qu'elle ait sa baguette pointée sur lui et qu'elle le regardait fixement le fit remettre les pieds sur terre.

Harry se leva d'un bond, sautant carrément hors du lit.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS _!

Pomfresh tomba, touchée de plein fouet par le sortilège sans avoir le temps de riposter.

Harry regarda sa paume, perplexe. Il venait d'utiliser de la magie sans baguette sans même sans rendre compte.

Il voulu mettre sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir le journal de son unique confident mais constata qu'il était habillé avec une robe de l'infirmerie, et ses habits étaient hors de vue.

-_Accio_ journal.

Rien ne se passa.

-_Accio_ journal.

Même résultat

-_Accio_ journal de Tom.

Toujours la même chose.

-Mais merde ! _Accio_ journal de Tom Jedusor !

Enfin, le petit livre vint docilement se poser dans sa main.

Traçant le chemin inverse de celui que le livre avait prit pour se joindre à lui, il rejoint ses vêtements -baguette compris-, qu'il s'empressa de mettre.

Harry sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie ; autant s'en aller maintenant plutôt que quelqu'un le surprenne après avoir mis K.O. l'infirmière avec un sort sans baguette... C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas usé de magie noire...

Hum... mais d'une autre façon, s'il sort maintenant sans l'accord de l'infirmière il risque d'être immédiatement retourné à l'infirmerie pour troubles psychologiques...

_Bah, quand on y pense, ce n'est pas totalement faux._

Il se décida finalement à dire à tous que l'infirmière n'était pas venue dire publiquement qu'Harry pouvait sortir pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elle avait à se reposer, et il lui modifia la mémoire pour qu'a son réveil elle lui donne raison.

Comme c'est amusant de manipuler les gens... Et terriblement facile en son cas.

Il sortit donc, après avoir étendue l'infirmière sur un lit et avoir nettoyé le sien d'un coup de baguette. Les autres devait sûrement encore avoir cour à cette heure ; il y avait gros soleil dehors, il devait donc être près de deux heures de l'après-midi. Les couloirs vides lui donnèrent raison.

Chertan chercha un endroit sur pour écrire à Tom ; la tour des Gryffondors étant à l'autre bout du château, sa ne lui tentait pas d'aller jusque là.

Voilà, la toilette des filles du troisième étage.

Il sortit fébrilement le livre.

«Tom»

«_Il était temps que tu te décide à m'écrire Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi, n'es-tu pas au courant ?_»

«Désolé, j'étais K.O.»

«_Explique_»

Non, surtout pas... pas tout de suite au moins...

«Je ne peux pas.»

La réponse s'inscrivit rapidement, rageusement.

«_Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?_»

«Oui...»

«_C'est quoi? Une trahison ?_»

«Quoi ! Pour rejoindre qui ? Le vieux shnoque maniaque au citron ? Jamais ! Je crois t'avoir dis assez de fois que je suis de ton côté»

L'écriture ce fit un peu plus calme.

«_C'est à quel sujet alors ?_»

«Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?»

«_Comment savoir si je peux te faire confiance ?_»

Effectivement...

«Regarde mon esprit»

«_Tu l'as bloqué, crétin. J'essaye maintes et maintes fois depuis le début de cette conversation et c'est irrémédiablement bloqué._»

Au moins c'est ça de bien et maintenant prouvé...

«Je suis sincèrement désolé»

«_Comment savoir si tu mens ou pas ?_»

Oulà.

Mais il a raison au fond du compte. Ne pas perdre son estime, surtout pas.

Il ôta la protection sur ses sentiments. Aussitôt cela fait, il sentit la présence de Tom vérifier qu'il disait vrai avant d'ensuite sonder chaque partie de son esprit où il avait droit d'accès à la recherche d'un point faille qu'il pourrait exploiter. Mais non, rien ; Chertan était pratiquement parfait occlumens et legilimens, tout comme Tom. Ils étaient donc à égalité, du moins avec Tom en version bouquin, donc qu'en fait il soit bien plus puissant... Et ait plus d'expérience.

«_C'est bon._»

Dans un élan incontrôlé, il commença une phrase qu'il regretta aussitôt de l'avoir marquée

«Tu sauras tout quand...»

Il se maudit mentalement. Quel imbécile qu'il était!

«_quand... ?_»

Hors de question de reculer maintenant, mais pas plus question d'en révéler plus.

«Quand tu renaîtra.»

«_Ça a un rapport avec moi ?_»

«Arrête, je ne dirais rien.»

«_Pourtant tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas lâcher pour si peu._»

«De même pour moi.»

«_Ça va être un combat serré... Quand je renaîtrais tu dis ? Ça a donc un rapport entre toi et/ou moi._»

«Effectivement. Ça me concerne plus que toi mais tu as aussi rapport là-dedans.»

«_Qu'est-ce qui nous concerne tout les deux mais toi en majorité..._»

«Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas de toute manière.»

«_Noté ; je ne m'en doute pas._»

«Tu es perspicace.»

«_Tu me connais - au sens relatif du terme-, jeune homme._»

«Je tiens à dire que je peux mentir pour préserver le secret, donc tu ne trouveras jamais»

«_Tu ne le ferais pas._»

«Ai-je preuve(s) de ce que tu avances ?»

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre...

«_Vas-y._»

Vas-y. Où? Quoi? Comment?

«Où?»

«_Vérifie dans mon esprit._»

C'était la première fois qu'il lui proposait ça. Entrer dans son esprit. Quel chance ! Entrer dans l'esprit du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps... Qui de plus Tom... Ça promettait d'être intéressant..!

Il se concentra alors pour trouver l'esprit de Tom, qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait ouvert son esprit que pour lui et personne d'autre. Il pénétra donc.

Ce qu'il vit le combla. Il lui montra les conversations qu'ils avaient eut mais de par le corps de son complice -si l'on peux le qualifier ainsi. Cependant, après avoir eu la preuve de ses dires, il voulu voir plus. En savoir plus de lui. Il remonta donc lentement le temps au travers le Tom. Il vit leurs rencontre, la mort de ce dernier -tué par Harry Potter-, ressentit sa haine à son égard, vit la dégoût que lui inspirait de devoir vivre en partageant le corps de quelqu'un, les douze années qu'il dut passé en temps que simple esprit, l'Avada Kevada qu'il lança sur le bébé Potter lorsque ce dernier n'avait qu'un an, après avoir tué ses parents, et qui lui ricocha dessus en ne laissant au passage qu'une simple cicatrice... La douleur qu'était de mourir... L'atroce tête de serpent qu'il adoptât pendant de nombreuses années pour commettre ses meurtres... Des assassinats des plus sanglants... Des ordres des plus sadiques... Nombreux sorts de tortures des plus divers et variés... Tom passait parfois de longues périodes entre un extrait de souvenir et un autre. Lorsqu'il arriva à ce qu'il jugea être les années dans la trentaine de la vie de Tom, ce dernier le repoussa jusqu'à la limite de son esprit. Une voix froide résonna alors dans sa tête.

_**«Tu en as assez vu. Je crois que tu as assez de preuves que je ne t'ai pas menti.» **_

Voix typiquement adulte. Une voix sûre, expérimentée.

Chertan écrivit fébrilement dans le carnet.

«C'était ta voix?»

«_Celle que j'avais lorsque j'avais soixante-dix ans, effectivement._»

«Tu peux refaire ça?»

«_Parler avec ton esprit ? Très certainement._»

«Là, maintenant ?»

_**«Oui»**_

«Je peux faire de même ?»

«_Essaye, tu verras_»

_**«Bonjour...?»**_

_**«Bien. Ça fonctionne.»**_

_**«...Étrange.»**_

_**«Ta voix est bien.»**_

_**«Comment tu la trouve?»**_

_**«Jeune. Toi ?»**_

_**«J'apprécie aussi la tienne... Adulte, attitude froide, posée, élégante, expérimentée, assurée, puissante.»**_

_**«Tout cela n'est pas faux.»**_

Un ricanement partant sur les aigus résonna dans sa tête. Il lui rappela son propre rire quelques jours auparavant. À croire qu'il était de bonne humeur.

_**«...aigu.» **_continua Chertan.

Quand on se le demande bien... Pourquoi l'infirmière avait sa baguette pointée sur lui quand il c'est réveillé ? Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé en ses deux jours, aussi.

_**«Tu as apprécié visiter ?»**_

_**«Oui, franchement fascinant.»**_

_**«...»**_

_**«...»**_

_**«Intéressant...»**_

_**«Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant ?»**_

_**«Tu n'as pas à savoir.»**_

La voix était glaciale, implacable, imposante.

_**«Pourquoi avoir arrêter de mon montrer tes souvenirs ? T'as quelque chose à cacher à partir de cette période de ta vie ?»**_

_**«Non. C'est juste que je t'avais dit que tu n'allais pas voir à quoi je ressemblais avant ma résurrection. Et à moins que mes aventures d'un soir à Poudlard t'intéresses...»**_

Chertan ne chercha pas plus à savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si le sexe était quelque chose d'important pour lui.

_**«Je t'ai pourtant bien vu ; un visage allongé, des narines comme un serpent, qui donne des ordres sadiques.»**_

_**«Ce n'était là que mon apparence de la deuxième partie de ma vie. Je compte renaître avec mon corps d'adolescent, bien qu'ayant à supporter les conséquences que cela accompagne.»**_

_**«Quelles conséquences ?»**_

_**«Les avantages sont que, étant plus jeune, j'ai plus d'habilité pour mes mouvements et ça peut un certain temps servir de couverture. De plus, mon corps d'adolescent était largement plus vif et beau que celui auquel j'ai opté plus tard.»**_

_**«Défauts ?»**_

_**«Les hormones... La fâcheuse manie que j'avait à cet âge de tout prendre à la légère, façon de parler... surtout les envies de sexes plutôt. Mais, ayant déjà vécu ça, je crois pouvoir me retenir suffisamment le temps que ça passe. Ou de toute façon, j'ai de fidèles serviteurs pour combler mes désirs...»**_

_**«Je vois...»**_

_**«Toi, tu assumes ça ?»**_

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours choisit ce moment pour sonner.

_**«Non, je pense pas mais, je dois y aller, ce serait mal que je manque un cour alors que je serais enfin en état d'y aller.»**_

_**«Justement, t'avais quoi durant ces deux jours ?»**_

_**«...Je dois y aller, sérieusement.»**_

_**«Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas»**_

_**«Il n'y a pas moyen d'arrêter cette communication ?»**_

Chertan s'imagina sans peine le sourire carnassier qu'afficherait son interlocuteur en ce moment s'il serait en chair et en os.

_**«Non.»**_

Le plus jeune soupira bruyamment.

_**«Au moins ne me dérange pas.»**_

_**«Et pourquoi te ferais-je cette faveur ?»**_

_**«Ce que t'es gamin quand tu t'y met !»**_

La phrase dut faire effet vu que Tom ne répondit pas. C'est sûr que c'est chien de ce faire remettre à sa place par un plus jeune que soit...

_**«Ne te réjouit pas trop vite.»**_

_**«Est-ce là le comportement du ô grand Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pas très mature, le gars»**_

_**«Il ne s'agit là que d'un écart de comportement ayant pour cause le fait que je suis en crucial manque de sociabilité.» **_

_**«Lord Voldemort social !»**_

_**«Laisse tomber...»**_

_**«Non ! Explique !»**_

_**«Tu n'as pas cour ?»**_

_**«Je peux très bien y aller tout en discutant mentalement avec toi, vu que, de toute façon, tu ne peux cesser le contact.»**_

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait ; il rattrapa Ron et Hermione à la sortie du cour de divination.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, franchement ravie de le voir en bonne santé, tu vas bien ? On était sacrement inquiet pour toi depuis ta... crise... mardi.

Voyant le piège venir, il décida de le reporter à plus tard.

-Hermione, je ne souhaite pas en parler là, maintenant. Quand j'aurais le courage de tout t'expliquer, je viendrais te voir. Je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Viens me voir si tu as un problème, peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

_Je doute sérieusement que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit si je te demande quoi faire pour stopper un lien mental entre moi et Voldemort..._

-Merci.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le cour d'Histoire de la magie [...]

_**«Allez, maintenant Tom, explique-moi en quoi tu peux être social.»**_

_**«Non.» **_Sa voix était réellement imposante, presque effrayante... Mais pas pour Harry. _**«Sache que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus.»**_

_**«T'en fais pas trop une histoire ?»**_

_**«Je tint à être clair. Le sujet est clos.» **_

_**«Tu as dit que tu étais en crucial manque de sociabilité... Donc ce que tu m'as dit tu le prend pour du social?»**_

_**«Si j'aurait mon corps je te jure que t'aurais déjà reçu une bonne centaine de doloris»**_

_**«Ça ne répond pas à ma question.»**_

_**«Et QUI te dit que je compte y répondre à ta QUESTION !»**_

_Hum... il a l'air vachement énervé... Mieux vaut arrêter d'envenimer la conversation... Ah, on est arrivés._

Hermione se rendit en avant de la classe, tandis qu'Harry se choisit la place au fond totalement. Déjà, rien qu'en traversant la classe, les autres élèves de sa maison chuchotaient à son passage. Il parvint à entendre certains mots de leurs conversations ; ''...fou...'' ''...fait une crise de mégalomanie en potion...'' ''...a des problèmes mentaux...'' ''...est dangereux...'' Bref, autant ne pas plus attirer l'attention que nécessaire.

_**«Tom ?»**_

_**«Excuse-toi.»**_

_**«Je suis sincèrement désolé»**_

_**«Promet que tu ne recommencera plus.»**_

_**«Je te promet que je ne recommencerais plus jamais.»**_

Revoilà le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, à toujours exiger de profondes excuses et une confiance infaillible envers lui.

_**«Bien. Tu sais que je déteste que l'on me niaise de la sorte ?»**_

_**«Tu sais que je suis désolé ?»**_

_**«Quelle arrogance détestable.»**_

_**«Bah... Désolé ?»**_

Un ange passa...

_**«Tu me désespères»**_

_**«Tu continues pourtant de me parler»**_

_**«Car tu es incontestablement captivant, malgré tout.»**_

Ah oui ?

_**«Merci, merci.»**_

_**«Mais tu mériteras tout de même plusieurs doloris quand je serais en état d'en lancer»**_

_**«Tu as une date précise, justement ?»**_

_**«Je pense qu'en fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine se sera parfait.»**_

C'est pour bientôt! C'est bien mais... Dommage que je vais mourir si jeune...

_**«C'est bientôt»**_

_**«Effectivement. Ton aide est crucial pour la réussite de ma résurrection.»**_

_**«Je suis tout à vous, maître»**_

_**«Laisse tomber ce surnom débile. Ça sonne mal dans ta bouche.»**_

_**«D'accord, Tom.»**_

_-Monsieur Potter! En quel année Merlin est-il né?_

Le professeur choisit vraiment un mauvais moment me poser cette question. Vite, un nombre...!

-Hein ? Heu... en 1234 ?

-Faux ! Réessayez.

_**«En quel année est né Merlin?» **_

_**«Pourquoi répondrais-je?» **_répliqua Tom, mesquin.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne sais pas...

-Suiviez-vous mes cours, M. Potter?

-Non, je... j'avais autre chose en tête... Désolé...

Le professeur Binns ne résista pas à l'air _trop_ -faussement- désolé d'Harry.

-Va pour aujourd'hui. Mais sachez qu'à mon prochain cour je tiens à ce que vous suiviez pleinement.

-Merci, monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

_**«Va chier, Tom»**_

_**«VOCABULAIRE ! Je REFUSE systématiquement que tu me parle de cette façon. Sais-tu à qui tu as affaire ?»**_

_**«Oui, Voldemort. Mais comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?»**_

_**«Oh, je ne sais pas moi... En t'harcelants psychologiquement..?»**_

_**«Hm... de ta part, je préfère ne pas m'y frotter... » **__Bien que je suis plutôt en train de le faire, au contraire..._

_**«Choix logique. Pour ta santé mentale. Tu changes donc de vocabulaire avec moi.»**_

Continua ainsi la discussion. Même lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cour, Harry restait en retrait. Il ne soupa pas.

Hermione vint à sa rencontre plus tard dans la soirée, interrompant par la même occasion le débat mental qui avait lieu sur la question suivante ; de quelle couleur étaient les cheveux d'Albus Dumbledore jeune.

-Harry...? demanda la brune

-Oui Mione ?

-Je suis inquiète. Ça fait quatre jour que tu ne manges rien ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oh. Oui, c'est que disons que je n'aime pas être avec tout ces gens.

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda. Son attitude prouvait qu'elle ne croyait mot de ce qu'il lui racontait. Pourtant, c'était vrai...

-Si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom décide d'attaquer Poudlard, tu ne seras pas en état de le combattre.

_Oooh oui, c'est assuré qu'un livre que je possède va venir me tuer... Ouuh j'ai peeeur._

-Oui, tu as raison... _À ce propos, elle n'était pas censée penser qu'il était mort l'an passé ? Dumbledore à du lui contaminer sa théorie..._ Je vais aller chercher quelque chose dans les cuisines.

Elle hésita mais fini par se plier à ces intentions.

-D'accord. Fais attention à toi, surtout.

-Oui, merci de me remettre à l'ordre, Hermione. T'es une vraie amie.

Elle répondit à son sourire et s'éloigna.

_**«Roux» **_répliqua Tom

_**«Brun»**_

_**«C'était mon professeur, je sais quel étais sa couleur de cheveux !»**_

_**«J'ai vu des photos de lui jeune, sur un portrait d'élèves ; Albus Dumbledore avait les cheveux BRUNS»**_

_**«Tu m'énerves ! Arrêtons de suite cette discussion sans queue ni tête.»**_

_**«Je te rappel que c'est toi qui a commencé»**_

_**«Après c'est moi que tu traites de gamin»**_

_**«Je SUIS un gamin, contrairement à toi»**_

_**«Tsss» **_

_**«Où sont les cuisines ?»**_

_**«Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres.»**_

_**«Rabat-joie!»**_

_**«J'ai une réputation à préserver»**_

_**«Tu n'as pas de réputation en n'étant plus.»**_

_**«Je vais bientôt renaître»**_

_**«Pas sans mon aide ...»**_

Silence.

_**«Chatouille la poire du tableau de la coupe de fruit du troisième étage. Sache que Lord Voldemort n'a jamais et ne dépendra jamais d'une quelconque aide pour venir à ses fins.»**_

_**«Merci»**_

_**«Je te jure que de mon vivant tu vas payer cher. Je suis rancunier.»**_

_**«J'avais cru deviner»**_

Chertan ce dirigea donc vers cet étrange tableau du troisième étage.

_**«Je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien.»**_

_**«...»**_

Le si grand Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus si effrayant lorsqu'il n'a plus son corps et sa baguette... Bien que ses menaces de tortures futures ne sont pas franchement rassurantes.

Arrivé devant le-dit tableau, il leva la main au niveau de la coupe en or et gratta doucement l'unique poire qui ornait la peinture. Cette dernière rit sans bruit et laissa s'écarter le cadre, dévoilant un trou de la taille d'un homme. Il s'y engouffra. Quelques mètres plus loin il déboucha dans une grande salle grouillant d'elfes de maison, préparant d'avance le déjeune du lendemain ou lavant la vaisselle sale.

Il intercepta un elfe au passage.

-Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur Potter?

-Oui... Pourrais-je avoir l'équivalent d'un souper? Je n'ai rien pus manger ce soir et...

-Tout de suite monsieur! le coupa l'elfe. Monsieur Potter désirerait-il que Dobby amène son souper directement au dortoir de monsieur Potter?

-Ce serait parfait.

-Dobby fait ça tout de suite monsieur!

Et l'elfe repartit, plus vivement qu'il était arrivé.

Harry fit de même. Direction dortoir. Arrivé à ce dernier, comme prévu, le même était là, avec lui un grand plateau remplis de toute sorte de nourriture.

-Dobby espère n'avoir rien oublié ! S'exclama un Dobby surexcité, ce qui lui attira un regard noir d'Harry. Dobby va s'en aller maintenant, rajouta l'elfe, effrayé. Sage décision.

Cette façon de parler, toujours à la troisième personne, devient franchement agaçante..!

-Oui.

_Bon débarras ! _

Et le petit être disparu dans un Pop sonore.

Il regarda d'un oeil professionnel la repas qu'on lui avait servi ; divers viandes, légumes, pâtes et une salade verte.

...

Il n'avait pas faim. Pour se donner raison, il mangea une feuille de laitue -juste pour dire- et fit disparaître la nourriture restante d'un claquement de doigts.

Il soupira, alla prendre une douche rapide et se coucha, bien qu'il soit le seul de son dortoir à s'endormir à cette heure.

Le vendredi passa ridiculement vite, sauf le cour de potion, en finissant la journée, qui lui passa atrocement lentement. Le programme du jour fut de fabriquer une potion de véritasérum. Fin du cour, lorsqu'ils iront porter leurs potions dans l'armoire, il constata qu'il fut le seul avec Hermione à l'avoir parfaitement réussi. Se qu'il lui attira un regard suspicieux de son professeur Rogue.

-Potter, restez.

Harry arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot. Les élèves sortirent de la classe, et quand ils ne furent qu'eu deux, l'aîné bloqua la porte d'un sortilège informulé. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise face à son bureau et engendra la conversation.

-Je veux des explications logiques à votre comportement depuis ces vacances, exigea l'aîné, Potter, et n'essayez même pas de me mentir.

Chertan planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son interlocuteur.

_**«Tom, je peux lui dire ? Pour le lien.»**_

_**«C'est mon plus fidèle mangemort, de mon vivant du moins ce l'était. Mon bras droit. Dis-lui.»**_

_**«Parfait»**_

-Promettez de garder cette discussion confidentielle. Demanda uniquement le brun.

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si horrible pour que vous ne souhaitiez que j'en parle en quiconque mais... J'accepte.

-Bien. Harry eut un rictus. Commençons par le commencement ; en résumé, j'ai contact avec Voldemort.

Le maître des potions rata de peu de faire une crise cardiaque, façon de parler l'on s'entend, mais se reprit. Qui aurait cru ça !

-Comment ça ? Que... Potter, je vous interdit de blaguer à ce sujet. Pour cela vous aurez reten...

-Je suis amnésique.

-Plaît-il ?

-Depuis les vacances de Noël. Je ne me suis pas encore renseigné convenablement pour savoir comment cela se fait. J'ai trouvé par hasard le journal intime d'un certain hmm... Je vais garder son nom confidentiel -qui se révéla être Lord Voldemort- et il m'a tout appris. Un lien, comment dire, télépathique s'est établi depuis peu entre nous.

Il laissa le temps au professeur de digérer l'information.

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda prudemment ce dernier.

-Franchement, non.

_**«Permet-moi de prendre un instant le contrôle de ton corps, je vais m'occuper de tout.»**_

_**«D'accord.»**_

-En fait si. Il va vous parlez à travers moi. Il dit pouvoir vous convaincre.

Chertan/Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra comme il put pour éloigner son esprit de son corps. Il sentit progressivement la présence du Jedusor s'infiltrer en lui en prendre possession de son corps, jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ses actes. Simple. Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit dans le reflets des yeux de son hôte que les siens étaient maintenant rouge carmin, se qui expliquait sûrement en grande partie son air perdu.

-Severus.

Sa voix était froide, implacable, semblable en tout point à celle qui résonnait si souvent dans sa tête, seulement avec sa voix à lui c'était légèrement différent, et troublant de surplus.

-Tu reconnais ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? Enchaîna-t-il

Le Lord Noir sourit. Enfin, eu un retroussement de lèvres qui, sans compter l'air sadique que ça lui offrait sur ce visage pourtant habituellement si angélique, pouvait passer pour un sourire, devant l'air de poisson frit de son bras droit. S'il ne serait pas aussi joyeux de revoir son fidèle, il lui aurait sûrement lancer une bonne pair d'Endoloris pour toutes ses expressions sois-disantes inutiles qu'il exprimait.

-Potter, je vous jure que si c'est encore une de vos blagues de mauvais goûts... marmonna son professeur.

Voldemort demeura un moment interdit. Moment où Chertan eut mille fois le temps de maudire les professeurs de potions trop méfiants... et qui on la malheureuse habitude de prononcer inutilement le nom de son hôte durant la conversation.

_**«Pourquoi ?»**_

La voix avait claqué dure, froidement. Lord Voldemort était rancunier, encore plus quand on _osait_ lui cacher des choses, tout le monde savait ça. En plus quand le secret était si... Disons innaproprié et involontaire.

_**«Tu aurais cessé de me faire confiance, tu m'aurais détesté. Regardes ta réaction.»**_

_**«Qui es-tu pour affirmer savoir tout se qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Ce n'est pas en l'ayant entr'aperçu une fois que tu sais tout !»**_

_**«...»**_

_**«Même en sachant cela tu vas me faire ressusciter ?»**_

_**«Sûr.»**_

_**«...tu es un être étrange. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard.»**_

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

Il avança d'un pas vers son hôte.

-Si tu veux, je peux évoquer les secrets que moi seul sait, continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-...

-Je prend cela pour une affirmation. Et bien, par exemple, quelque chose que je crois être le seul encore vivant à savoir, toi exclu. Ton passé a été assez... exigeant. Vous avez étés maintes et maintes fois violés toi et ta mère. Ton père, moldu, à commencé tout ça quand il a apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, ce qu'elle lui avait caché. L'a ensuite achevée. Blessé, tu l'as à ton tour tué et ensuite tu as rejoint mes rangs, brûlant de vengeance.

Il fit une courte pause.

-Ta première mission à mon service a été de tuer Armano Dippet, directeur de Poudlard de mon temps.

Nouvelle pause.

-...Je vous crois, finit par affirmer le maître des potions.

Sur ce, il se baissa et accota un genoux au sol, abaissant sa tête vers le sol en position soumis.

-Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté, maître.

Chertan en ressentit un extrême sentiment de puissance et de luxure. C'était devant _lui_ qu'il se prosternait, devant _sa personne_, lui faisant le sentir étrangement important.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression ; c'était devant Voldemort, _pour Voldemort_, qu'il se prosternait ainsi.

Il se dit en ce moment qu'il _voulait_ Severus à ses pieds, à son service.

-C'est demain que je vais me refaire un corps.

Rogue tiqua.

-J'ai la potion, dit-il simplement.

-Donne-la moi.

Il se releva, lança un regard hésitant vers Harry mais se dirigea d'un pas sûr à son armoire, d'où il y ressorti une fiole qu'il déposa dans la main tendue de son maître. Il regarda un moment le liquide d'un beau bleu clair avant de le déposer consciencieusement dans une poche de robe.

-Préviens mes mangemorts que je vais revenir bientôt de moi-même diriger mes troupes. Je pourrais directement te donner les ordres à leurs donner.

Il acquiesça brièvement.

-Bien.

Aussitôt, il rendit libre les mouvements d'Harry, qui se dépêcha de tourner les talons et de retourner dans son dortoir. Il prit une douche rapide et se coucha immédiatement, lançant au passage un sort d'intimité et d'insonorisation sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, simple précaution. Dès que sa tête eu touché l'oreiller, l'habituelle voix de Tom résonna.

_**«C'était ton nom que tu me cachais ?»**_

_**«Oui. Mais maintenant tu sais.»**_

_**«Je veux vérifier que tu ne me cache rien d'autre.»**_

_**«Pas de problème.»**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; il pénétra férocement son esprit, d'avance ouvert, le fouilla jusqu'à ses moindres recoins, regarda même deux fois partout.

_**«...Ne me cache plus jamais rien, cette fois je tolère, mais la prochaine fois tu en mourras.»**_

_**«Je promet de ne plus jamais rien te cacher. Je te suis entièrement dévoué. Je t'appartiens, fais de moi ce que tu veux.»**_

_**«Pourquoi dans ce cas as-tu refuser de me dévoiler ton identité ? Même si je t'aurais tué pour ça... tu as peur de la mort ?»**_

_**«...Non. Mon comportement était totalement illogique. Tu as tout les droits sur moi, si ma mort tu aurais désiré je ne m'y serait point opposé.»**_

_**«J'admire ta soumission. Si tout mes mangemorts me seraient aussi loyaux... Demain sera le grand jour, et j'aurais besoin de la majeure partie de ta puissance magique.»**_

Chertan se demanda s'il pouvait rajouter quelque chose... qu'il fit sans même réfléchir plus.

_**«Il me tarde de te rencontrer.»**_

Sur cela, Chertan s'endormit finalement, d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	4. Qui Il Est — Chapitre IV

† **Chapitre 4 ; Qui il est.**

Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, Poudlard

Samedi, Jour J. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui, il n'aurait donc pas à trouver raison à son absence de toute la journée. Il se leva avant tout le monde, vers six heures, pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla d'une robe noire trop grande pour lui, sans oublier de mettre la potion ainsi que le journal de Tom dans sa poche. C'est ainsi que, baguette à la main, il suivait les instructions dudit Tom pour se rendre à «l'endroit parfait pour ne pas être trouvés».

C'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'il se retrouva devant les toilettes des filles, troisième étage.

_**«Tom, je crois que tu t'es trompé...»**_

_**«Pas moi. Tu es bien devant les toilettes des filles, troisième étage ?»**_

_**«Justement.»**_

_**«Severus affirme t'avoir vu - et entendu, évidemment- parler fourchelangue durant un cour. C'est ce que tu devras aussi faire pour entrer dans la salle.»**_

_**«Comment je suis supposé faire cela ?»**_

_**«Positionne-toi devant le robinet avec le serpent et ordonne-lui de s'ouvrir.»**_

Harry regarda tout les robinets avant de finalement trouvé le serpent sur l'un d'eux. Il se planta devant se dernier et planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant en eux une réponse inexistante.

::Ouvres-toi.:: murmura-t-il doucement, s'étonnant de remarquer que sa voix était devenue sifflements, mais était encore totalement compréhensible et normal à ses oreilles.

Obéissant, le robinet s'effaça sur le côté, entraînant les autres et se déconstitua avant de se reconstituer différemment, tel un puzzle des plus étranges, pour former en ouverture un trou béant, sombre. Harry essaya de voir le fond mais l'obscurité étant encore trop opaque à cette heure de la journée, il n'y vit que ténèbres. En confiance aveugle envers Tom, il y sauta. Il tomba alors sur une plate-forme qui, sur son bout, se trouvait un toboggan gigantesque. Il s'y assit et se laissa glisser jusqu'à son autre extrémité. Arrivé, il s'aventura dans une série de couloirs d'égouts et, toujours guidé par le Lord Noir, débarqua sur une vaste salle, le plafond soutenue par des poutres, où le mur du fond, face à lui, se trouvait une statue géante de ce qu'il supposa être de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. L'endroit était sombre, froid, et sentait le renfermé ; comme si personne n'y était allé depuis belle lurette.

Le coeur battant, il demanda à Tom ce qu'il avait à faire.

_**«Transforme une poutre en chaudron assez grand pour contenir deux hommes de taille moyenne.»**_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il craint un instant pour le plafond, mais celui-ci heureusement tient le coup.

_**«Allume un feu en-dessous. Ensuite, verses-y tout le contenu de la fiole et multiplie-là par elle-même 8 fois.»**_

_**«Ne risque-t-il pas ainsi de réduire l'efficacité de la potion?»**_

_**«C'est un concentré, il a besoin d'être dilué.»**_

Comment avait-il pu douter ? Tom est parfait, il n'oublie aucun détail...

Avant bleu clair, la potion devint de plus en plus foncé jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un bleu marin opaque, sans odeur. Lorsque des bulles commencèrent à apparaître à sa surface, le Lord lui donna les instruction pour la suite.

_**«Parfait. Tu vas déposer mon journal dans le fond, bien au fond, et tu vas laisser tes mains dans la boisson. En aucun cas tu ne les retires.»**_

_**«Compris»**_

Le coeur de Chertan battait mille à l'heure.

Lentement, presque cérémonieusement, il sortit à air libre le journal dudit Tom et le plongea tout aussi précausieusement dans le chaudron. C'était tiède... Bref. Il suivit à la lettre les demandes du Jedusor.

_**«Le processus va pomper assez de ta magie pour me reconstruire un corps opaque. Plus tu libères de magie facilement, moins cela prendra de temps.»**_

Le liquide jusqu'au coude, il essaya tant bien que mal de libérer sa magie. Ne se passant rien, il crut que ses efforts furent vint et qu'il puisse arrêter lorsqu'il sentit sortir de lui toute sa force à une vitesse affolante.

A ce rythme il ne tiendrait pas !

Chertan tenta de freiner cette quête au pouvoir mais peine perdu ; c'était comme si quelque chose s'était infiltré en lui et volait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il ne restait alors que deux façon de faire cesser cela ; appeler de l'aide extérieur... mais impossible vu que personne d'autres que les fourchelangue pouvait pénétrer dans la salle... ou encore pouvait-il retirer ses mains.

Mais ça, c'est hors de question. Tom a exiger qu'il n'ôtes point ses mains de la boisson, alors il le fera. Plus question de lui cacher quoi que se soit. Lui prouver à quel point il était loyal. Qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais Chertan Jedusor.

Les minutes passèrent, longues, pénibles.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du chaudron et remarqua que le niveau du liquide avait baissé, lui arrivant maintenant au poignets.

_Ne sait-on jamais._

Il se pencha plus vers l'avant pour qu'il lui arrive de nouveau aux coudes.

En même temps que le niveau du liquide baissait, la couleur de ce dernier virait de plus en plus rouge, passant par le violet.

[...]

Il se re-re-re-pencha vers le liquide d'un maintenant rouge carmin, mais trébucha pour finalement tomber entièrement dans le chaudron, pour heurter quelque chose qui n'était pas une paroi du chaudron. Humain, c'était typiquement humain.

_Il_ était typiquement humain.

Le liquide continua à baisser, révélant peu à peu ses mains -ensanglantées?-, son corps trempé ainsi qu'un autre corps, recroquevillé en position foetale.

Un visage fin, parfait de minces lèvres, des cheveux brun d'une belle couleur noisette...

Sublime.

_Il_ ouvrit les yeux. Rouge.

Ils se fixèrent, se dévisagèrent, interdits.

Chertan retira ses mains de sur lui, là où elles étaient tombées sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, se releva sans tomber et lui en tendit une pour l'aider à se relever.

Une main quasi-squelettique vint, au bout de multiples essais, prendre la sienne. Difficile de se mouvoir après 15 ans d'inactivité... Aussi tiède que la sa propre main, encore mouillée de la boisson d'auparavant.

Il tira dessus et mit ainsi sur pieds le corps de Tom. Corps qui, soit-dit en passant, était nu.

Voyant qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout, Harry se permit de le prendre dans ses bras le temps qu'il retrouve un semblant d'équilibre. En simultané, il fit disparaître d'un sans baguette murmuré le chaudron d'une taille démesuré.

Tom resta en place une bonne minute, pour ensuite se pousser et aller s'écraser sur la colonne la plus proche. Chertan ne s'en sentit pas vexé ; Voldemort était connu pour ne compter sur personne. Juste le toucher sans sa permission sans se prendre en Avada en plein visage reflétait presque de l'exploit.

-Ta... commença Tom de sa place. Sa voix trop inégale, il se racla deux fois la gorge avant de poursuivre ; Ta baguette.

Chertan se rapprocha et la lui donna. D'un informulé, Tom se fit apparaître des vêtements directement sur son corps et disparaître toute trace de liquide de la salle, lui compris.

Ses cheveux, comme libérés d'un poids, reprirent du volume pour onduler le long de son visage, s'arrêtant juste sous son oeil gauche, masquant en partie ce dernier. Il fit ensuite apparaître un miroir et se regarda, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'imperfections.

Satisfait, il se permit un sourire qui, avec ce corps, donna un sourire ravageur.

Chertan, quand à lui, était carrément émerveillé, bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Tom était encore mieux, transpirait plus de puissance que tout ce qu'il aurait pus s'imaginer. Et sa voix... la voix qu'il avait si souvent souhaité entendre, pas celle qu'il entendait dans son esprit, celle-là il l'appréciait mais sans plus... Trop vieille... non, cette voix-ci, _sa_ voix à cet âge, il y avait enfin droit de l'entendre. Elle était posée mais exigeante, froide, luxurieuse, dans le même style que celle de Severus, mais un octave plus haut, un octave plus beau. Il voulait la ré-entendre, c'était celle de son maître, celle de sa raison de vivre.

-Parfait ? demanda-t-il alors, à l'intention du corps de son hôte.

Retournant toute son attention sur l'unique autre être présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda alors si tout cela n'était au final qu'un coup foireux de Dumbledore.

-Harry... Potter, dit-il simplement.

-Chertan Jedusor, affirma-t-il cependant en retour.

-Effectivement, dit Tom pour répondre à la question précédente. Déçu ?

Ledit Chertan réfléchit un instant à sa réponse.

-Aucunement. D'après ce que j'en déduis de ce que tu m'as dit ; vite dis, tu es beau, impossible à nier. Sublime, magnifique, tout les synonymes que tu voudras. Tu dépasses tout ce que j'aurais pus penser d'à quoi tu aurais pus ressembler.

Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour prouver entièrement son identité, sa fidélité, et vite.

Il pointa la baguette d'Harry, qu'il avait encore en sa possession, vers son possesseur, mais ce dernier n'esquissa même pas un gestes pour se protéger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Tu m'as promis plusieurs Doloris, releva le Potter.

-_Endoloris_.

Il n'essaya même pas de s'enfuir lorsqu'il vit le sort émeraude fonça vers lui à une vitesse vertigineuse, ni ne tiqua lorsque le sort l'atteignit pourtant de plein fouet.

Silence. Immobilité totale.

Chertan ne montra aucun signe de souffrance, son corps se recouvrant pourtant de lui-même de blessures diverses. Tom tenta d'augmenter la force du sort. Rien n'y fit ; il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'Harry avait sûrement user instinctivement d'un sort quelconque pour ne pas ressentir la douleur.

Mais il venait de se réveiller, ses pouvoirs étaient peut-être encore trop endormis pour être en état de lancer franchement un Doloris, en plus que la baguette n'est pas la sienne -bien que étrangement compatible avec la sienne.

-Tu souffres? demanda-t-il en re-essayant une dernière fois de lui lancer le sort.

-Je... c'est étrange... constata platement le questionné. Je ressens quelque chose dans tout mon être, mais je n'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est. Serait-ce ça souffrir ?

-Je vais vérifier cela.

Tom cessa alors le sort et rejoignit à coup de grandes enjambées Chertan, plaça une main sur son visage baignant maintenant de sang pour approfondir le contact mental et força ses barrières mentales. Sa force décuplée par son nouveau corps et de la magie d'Harry additionné à la sienne, il était forcément plus puissant que ce dernier... mais assez inutile, vu que dès qu'il comprit qui voulait entrer dans son esprit, il l'avait immédiatement ouvert pour lui.

Il repassa la scène en ''point de vue Potter'', vit bien les effets du sort, autant psychologiques que physiques, mais étrangement n'en ressentit rien d'autre qu'un plaisir démesuré à cela, aucune souffrance au sens propre du mot.

Ayant vu ce qu'il voulait voir et ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans la tête d'autrui, il s'éjecta de Chertan et recula de quelques pas.

-J'avais oublié que l'efficacité d'une baguette est réduite si elle est contre son posseseur. Mais autre chose, aussi ; tu es masochiste.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Une poignée de gens qui ressentent du plaisir à se faire mal, à souffrir en général.

-Donc, c'était bien de la souffrance que je ressentais ? Je souffrais ?

-Je déteste me répéter.

Voldemort se demanda maintenant ce qu'il pourrait faire de son pire ennemi alors que de son côté, ledit Harry, lui, se réjouissait de ce nouvel... avantage.

-_Recurvite_, siffla Tom à l'intention d'Harry.

Le sang disparu des vêtements mais ne cessa de couler. D'un informulé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y remédia sans plus tarder.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi une durée qui sembla une éternité, sans esquisser ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvements, à simplement regarder l'autre. Ce fut le plus âgé qui trancha le silence.

-Va me chercher Severus et ne te fait surtout pas remarquer par qui que ce soit.

-Oui.

Il tourna les talons et ne fit pas plus attention que ça au léger malaise qui le prit. N'était-ce pas le prix à payer pour voir Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort ? De ce rapproche ne soit-en peu de lui ? Lui, l'intouchable..?

Abusant des passages secrets, révélés par un sort de l'invention de Tom, il atterrit enfin devant les appartements du professeur de potions, et usant de la moindre politesse, il cogna trois coups bref sur celle-ci. Un silence de plomb lui répondit, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée pour dévoiler une paire d'yeux noir glacial sur un visage parfaitement impassible. Voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas une de ses têtes brûlés de Gryffondors qui ne venaient que pour l'ennuyer... Bien que ce soit bel et bien un Gryffondor... Il perfectionna son masque d'impassibilité et demanda poliment à Harry ce qu'il désirait.

-_Il_ souhaite que vous veniez.

-Est-il satisfait de son corps?

-Oui.

Severus retint un soupir de soulagement.

-Permettez que je prenne une douche avant de vous rejoindre.

-Accepté. Mais faites vite, il n'est guère patient.

_Oh, ça il me l'a maintes fois rappelé..._ songea Severus.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le Potter, lui servit du thé pour l'attente avant d'enfin s'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Rogue prit une douche rapide, cinq minutes tout au plus.

-Il est temps.

Les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, l'aîné suivit son élève, vision extérieur relativement assez amusante pour tout ignorant. Parce que tout le monde pensait que ce professeur ne se lavait _jamais_ les cheveux -les cons.

Justement, parlant d'ignorants, ils en croisèrent un.

-Harry ! Harry ! Je prends quelques photos, ok ? Ok, hein ?

Une chevelure châtaine et un appareil photo, c'est tout ce qu'enregistra le cerveau d'Harry sur le moment.

-_Sectumsempra _! Cria-t-il sur l'innocent.

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, et il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, le sang sortant de sa poitrine au sol à une vitesse affolante.

D'un informulé l'appareil photo pris feu et d'un _Oubliettes_ il supprima de la mémoire du malheureux cette rencontre imprévue. Sans remords.

Un autre sort, dernier, referma à peu près la blessure et l'envoya à l'infirmerie pour de plus grands soins.

Les deux adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres pressèrent le pas pour atteindre l'endroit. Fin arrivés, Rogue s'inclina aux pieds de son maître alors que le Gryffondor le regarda faire avec un regard étrange.

-Severus, susurra-t-il.

-Maître. Heureux de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme à nouveau.

-Quel âge ai-je ?

-16 ans, maître.

-Oh.

Le Seigneur tourna autour du maître des potions comme un vautour tourne autour de sa proie. Harry l'observa ; il était fabuleux, magnifique dans toute sa splendeur. Bon, il se répétait, mais c'était vrai et cela l'épatait toujours.

-Comme prévu, bravo, conclu-t-il sans pourtant avoir l'air de le penser sincèrement.

Il cessa ses tours et vint se positionner face à Chertan, s'approchant encore de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre, même si c'est rendu à être pratiquement collé à lui, à ce que l'amnésique sente son souffle suavement démoniaque sur sa joue et dans sa nuque.

-Chertan, je ne te l'ai jamais proposé mais maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de le faire... Désires-tu devenir l'un des miens ? Un mangemort.

-Oui, répondit sans hésitations l'autre.

Tom recula alors d'un pas, juste pour pouvoir observer entièrement le visage de son interlocuteur, pour ensuite continuer plus haut ;

-Me jures-tu fidélité pour toujours, le restant de tes jours ainsi que de tes nuits ?

-Je serais toujours là lorsque _vous aurez besoin de moi, maître_, conclu-t-il avec un sourire plus ou moins sarcastique.

Le vrai Jedusor leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ce rapprocha de nouveau, à lui frôler les lèvres cette fois, preuve qu'il avait confiance en lui de l'approcher ainsi, et ordonna.

-C'est Tom et tutoiement pour toi, Chertan.

Ledit Chertan eu chaud de cette soudaine proximité et n'osa plus rien dire, profitant uniquement de ce moment présent ou il était, il l'avoue, bien si près de celui qui sera très bientôt son maître à vie. La situation était grisante.

Le Seigneur lui agrippa le bras gauche et plusieurs choses se passèrent ensuite simultanément ; Voldemort qui presse ses doigts sur sa peau vierge pour y graver sa marque, d'un informulé complexe, tandis qu'Harry qui se demande ce que sa ferait de presser ses lèvres sur celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et osa en ce moment précis franchir les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Plusieurs réactions à cela ; Harry dont les yeux deviennent fous et se révulsent dans un suave gémissement, délaissant ainsi les lèvres auquel il venait à peine de goûter, sous le coup de la douleur de la gravure de la marque -étrangement plus souffrant que le Doloris de tantôt- et Tom qui recule impérativement, comme frappé d'horreur. Pourtant dans un sens... Son dernier baiser remontait à quand déjà ? Une bonne cinquantaine d'année, au moins. Pas qu'il était en manque... Ou qu'il ait aimé particulièrement le baiser (enfin l'on ne dit pas si l'on ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas). En apparence sans conséquences, ce petit geste innocent eu cependant des répercussions psychologiques chez le maître, et troublé mentalement sur le moment, la marque qu'il était en train de créer eu quelques, disons, différences. Finissant son labeur, il retira sa main et regarda le produit final. La marqué était bien la, un peu plus grande que normal et était en couleur au lieu de l'habituel noir et blanc. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait essayé de la faire en couleur, à l'origine, mais étrangement cela n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Ce n'est pas si grave ; toujours Chertan sortait du lot de la normalité, alors ceci ne ferait qu'appuyer ce fait...


	5. Qui — Chapitre V version médiocre

† **Chapitre 5 ; Qui ...**

2 Jours avaient passés. Comme Voldemort était de retour sans que personne ne le sache et comptait le rester, et tout comme il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie dans la chambre des secrets, ni dans la salle-sur-demande -cette dernière aurait été un bon choix si elle ne serait pas rendue connue par autant d'élèves et professeurs, soit rendue tout naturellement trop risquée.

Et Tom refusait de demeurer seul, faute à l'ennui qu'il prévoyait qui l'attraperait s'il en serait ainsi. Il ne restait donc plus beaucoup d'options ; il pouvait soit vivre avec Severus dans les cachots, vivre avec Harry dans son dortoir ou encore quitter l'enceinte de l'école pour rassembler ses mangemorts et tout le tralala. Cependant, en tout logique il voulu rester dans l'école pour bien sur en apprendre plus sur le camp ennemi mais surtout que s'il commencerait à rassembler ses troupes la nouvelle ferait coup de vent et tout le monde saurait qu'il est de retour... Ainsi que connaîtrait sa "nouvelle" apparence. Donc non ; il laisserait le soin à Severus de rassembler les mangemorts, subtilement, sur ses ordres, sans toutefois attirer l'attention de l'ensemble de la société sur eux. Ceci mis de côté, il préféra être avec Harry plutôt que Severus... Pas que la compagnie de ce dernier lui déplaise mais disons que Dumbledore a la malheureuse manie de débarquer n'importe quand pour rien... Et puis personnellement...

Durant les deux jours suivant Sa ressurection, pour ainsi dire, il avait été hébergé chez le maître des potions pour que ce dernier lui injecte les potions pour faciliter la libération de l'entièreté de ses capacités magiques. Ce soir, à la fin des cours, Harry devra -avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité-, aller chercher Tom pour le ramener à son dortoir. Ils avaient convenus que Chertan ira chercher de la nourriture dans la cuisine après chacun de ses repas.

...

Cachots, Poudlard

-Il était temps ! Siffla Voldemort, apparemment impatient lorsqu'arriva Harry.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer plus tôt. Viens.

Il eut comme réponse un regard noir.

-Oh pardon, » se reprit Harry tout en roulant des yeux « puissiez-vous me faire l'honneur d'avancer votre humble personne jusqu'à moi, bien piètre sorcier face à Sa Majesté, pour que nous puissions tous deux jouir d'une invisibilité requise, ou est-ce trop demander... ? » Conclu-t-il ironiquement.

Severus craint un moment pour la vie du jeune inconscient mais fut surpris de voir qu'au contraire, le Lord Noir s'autorisa un rictus en coin face à la réplique du plus jeune.

-Je crains ne pas avoir le choix.

Il se colla sur l'élève et tous deux disparaissent sous la cape.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils se mirent légèrement en retrait et dès qu'un Gryffondor entra, ils entrèrent en même temps. Dans un presque-silence, uniquement troublé par les à peine perceptibles bruits de leurs pas, ils parvinrent à se rendre au dortoir des garçons, et se placèrent sur le lit à baldaquin d'Harry dont ils refermèrent les rideaux et lancèrent un sort de silence avant de retirer la cape.

-C'est petit, grogna Tom en regardant le lit de taille pour une personne.

-Hé, ne dit pas de mal de ce lit ; sache qu'il est très confortable, ajouta Chertan tout en se couchant de tout son long, sauf bien sur là où était son aîné. Si tu n'es pas satisfait tu n'avais qu'à rester chez Rogue.

Il y eu un léger moment de silence indéfinissable que le Jedusor troubla.

-Va-t-on être dérangé par une jeune fille qui entretiendrait une relation sexuelle secrète avec notre sauveur du monde sorcier préféré ? A moins que ce ne soit un jeune homme... ? » Railla le Lord Noir sous le soupir de Chertan

-Non, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je n'ai pas de relation secrète ou quoi que se soit, ou sinon je crois stupide que je n'en soit pas au courant. Voyez-vous, monseigneur, je ne suis pas un obsédé du sexe comme vous sembler si bien le penser. En fait, je suis entièrement désintéressé du sexe ; il s'agit de quelque chose d'inutile. Futile. Ennuyant.

Un léger rire fait trembler légèrement le lit

-Permets-moi de te contredire, jeune homme » contredit Tom. Après une bref pause, il reprit ; « puis-je tenter quelque chose, qui, j'en suis persuadé, fonctionnera à merveille ?

-N'ai-je pas promis de satisfaire toutes vos envies, maître ? Inutile de demander, tu le sais très bien Tom.

-J'en suis conscient. C'était plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Il passa donc de la parole à l'acte ; Tom se positionna à califourchon sur Harry qui leva un sourcil perplexe, mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, même lorsqu'il défit les boutons de sa robe de sorcier, qu'il retira ensuite.

-Tu pourras bien être le seul depuis 50 ans à te vanter que je t'ai fais cela, marmonna le si réputé Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en faisant subir le même sort à la chemise blanc crème de sa future victime.

Tom se mit alors à caresser lentement le torse de son hôte, dans une sorte de fascination, le découvrant par la même occasion ; bronzé, mince et finement musclé, bien fait, Harry avait tout pour plaire. Titillant plus particulièrement ses mamelons, lorsqu'il ajouta sa langue à la fête, cette fois le soumis se tendit et se cambra, gémissant doucement sous la douce torture. En ces circonstances, le seigneur se sentit puissant d'une façon qu'il n'aurait plus cru possible de lui-même -surtout depuis le temps qu'il avait un jour fait cela- mais qui ne lui déplu pas. La langue de Tom suivit un tracé le long du ventre du Gryffondor, remontant, descendant, son toucher sembla à Harry la plus merveilleuse des tortures. Tout en continuant de ses mains expertes de caresser sa victime... Il s'arrêta brusquement sa langue rendu à la limite qu'était son pantalon, laissant là pantelant le jeune mangemort haletant avec une érection plus que proéminente.

-Tu vois, dis le Jedusor en pointant fatalement la bosse plus que visible au travers le pantalon de l'autre, tout ton être est _légèrement_ contradictoire. Sinon, quelle étrange façon d'être ennuyé.

-Que... Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en regardant au travers de son vêtement son sexe érigé

-L'on appelle ça être en érection, lui apprit Tom en trouvant la situation étonnement amusante. En gros, tu as des envies sexuelles. T'en souviens-tu ? Je t'en avais déjà parlé un peu, une fois.

-Ah oui... » Harry, encore en reprenant son souffle, tenta de s'asseoir sur le lit mais laissa tomber ; Tom était encore par dessus lui, par conséquent l'empêchait de mouvements. « Y a-t-il moyen de s'en débarrasser ? Parce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ça en ce moment, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être... satisfait. Ou quelque chose du genre.

-Oui c'est sur il y a moyen de faire arrêter cela, mais sinon ça s'arrête tout seul au bout d'un certain moment.

-Qu'est-ce donc ce moyen ? Car je risque d'attendre longtemps à ce rythme.

-Masturbation, seule ou avec quelqu'un, pour en solo ta main te sera fort pratique en ces circonstances. Ou bien sur jouir par le sexe.

Tom se sentit ridicule, complètement et irrémédiablement ridicule. Non, mais n'est-ce pas comique ; le Grand Lord Voldemort apprend la sexualité à Harry Potter, son "ennemi" de toujours, après l'avoir fait bander ? S'il ne serait pas l'un de principaux concerné, il en rirait longtemps.

-Ma main..? » Demanda l'Élu, perplexe. Il ouvrit le baguette de son pantalon et glissa sa main sous ses boxer. « Comme ça ? ..!

Sa main vinrent d'elle-même encercler son sexe et il débuta quelques vas-et-viens maladroits.

-Laisse-moi donc m'en occuper... » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur un coup de tête, en constatant la difficulté et l'absence de pratique qu'avait le faux Gryffondor.

Il écarta la main d'Harry, baissa le dernier vêtement et observa un moment la verge dressé du Gryffondor, qui ne semblait pas le moins pudique du monde, lui non plus. Il prit la queue de son hôte -d'une taille plus que respectable, pour ceux que ça intéresse- dans sa main et glissa sur toute sa longueur, lentement, sensuellement. Faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas les délicieux gémissements étouffés qui glissaient hors de la bouche d'Harry, il accéléra graduellement le mouvement. Sous sa main, il sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, alors tout d'un coup il relâcha tout, sous le grognement du plus jeune. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il s'accroupit et lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Tom se dit vaguement, tandis que Chertan tendait ses hanches vers lui pour un maximum de contact, et prenait sa chevelure à deux mains pour s'attirer un maximum de sensation, qu'en 15 ans d'esprit et 50 ans de carrière faisant obstruction de ce genre de pratique, le _plaisir charnel_ lui avait bien manqué. Bien qu'il aurait été mieux que se soit lui qui soit _gâté_. Il débuta des mouvements tantôt amples tantôt rapides, mais quand il se sentit accompagné des mouvements de hanches de sa victime consentante, il les lui aggripa pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir de lui-même. C'est Voldemort qui dirige un point c'est tout, dans tout les contextes. Enfin, il ne prit pas de temps à achever le jeune Gryffondor. Retirant sa bouche au tout dernier instant, il n'eut ainsi pas à avaler la semence de l'autre. D'un _recurvite_ il fit disparaître les tâches blanche sur son vêtement.

-Alors, aimé ? Demanda-t-il -bien qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse positive- d'une façon qu'il savait sensuelle à l'oreille du plus jeune qui, épuisé et repu, tentait de reprendre convenablement son souffle.

-Avec toi tout est parfait. Tu sais de ces trucs avec sa bouche, tes mains..!

-Bien sur, un si puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres ce doit bien d'exceller dans tous les domaines. » dit-il avec vantise avec un sourire approprié à son rang « Sinon, toujours pour dire que le sexe c'est pourri ? Je crois pas non, si j'en juge par tes réactions.

Harry inspira, expira profondément avant de reprendre.

-Écoute Tom, tu es la Perfection incarné, tout ce que je pourrais faire avec toi n'est et ne sera que perfection. Si le sexe, c'est avec toi, alors c'est fabuleux !

Ledit Tom se raidit à cette réplique ; «_ Si le sexe, c'est __avec toi_ ». Lui, coucher avec Harry ? Cela lui sembla un instant insolite, de trop... Cela le troubla, un peu, le plus étrangement du monde. Bien qu'en y pensant bien, à le regarder aller, l'idée n'a pas l'air si désagréable... Hormones, hormones.

-Serait-ce une invitation ? Répondit-il l'air de rien

-Prends-le comme tu le souhaites.

Voldemort leva un sourcil.

-Non, pas prendre dans ce sens ! S'exaspéra Harry. Enfin, si tu le souhaites j'imagine que oui... Peux-tu te tasser que l'on s'arrange pour comme l'on va dormir ? Merci. Je suppose que l'on n'a pas vraiment le choix ; chacun d'un côté du lit. Je suis à gauche, je réserve !

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel face à ses enfantillages mais obtempéra de bonne grâce. Harry retira le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait encore pour enfiler son pyjama -il était bien un des seuls à en porter, la plus part dormaient en sous-vêtements- et regarda ensuite Tom encore habillé.

-Tu dors avec ces vêtements ?

-Ça t'intéresserait que je les retires ?

-Si c'est plus agréable pour toi.

Ledit Tom retira sa cape de sorcier pour la placer sous le lit, loin des regards indiscrets. Le Gryffondor appréciait la beauté et la puissance froide qui pourtant semblait plus bienveillante en sa présence, qui émettait de cet être complexe ; même dans des gestes aussi futiles que de ranger une cape.

Étendus l'un en face de l'autre, si à l'étroit dans le lit que leurs corps se touchaient, ils se mirent doucement à discuter.

-Monseigneur Ténébreux qui fait des avances à Harry Potter ! Rigola doucement ce dernier

-Harry Potter qui jouit sous le traitement dudit Monseigneur Ténébreux, attaqua du tac au tac ledit monseigneur.

-Pourquoi donc t'es-tu donné la peine de faire cela, au juste ?

-Ça t'as déplut ?

-Non, au contraire... Mais la raison ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de justifier tout mes faits et gestes.

-Rabat-joie, grogna Harry entre ses dents closes. Oui maître, vous avez _toujours_ raison maîîîîître, continu-t-il avec une petite voix nasillarde.

-Endoloris.

Harry se crispa même pas le temps d'une seconde, le temps d'encaisser le sort.

-Tu oublies quelque chose, mon _cher_ Tom, débuta Harry d'une voix sensuelle en collant son corps, additionnant les blessures, au sien, peu importe la douleur que tu m'envoies, comme tu ne m'hais pas réellement la qualité du sort est réduite. Et ne me fait ainsi pas vraiment _mal_.

Tom grogna sous ces paroles véridiques et augmenta en intensité le sort, faisant gémir délicieusement un jeune Gryffondor qui fit tomber vers l'arrière sa tête sur le moment. Le Jedusor sentit sa bosse -qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant- dans son propre pantalon prendre de l'ampleur mais l'ignora.

-Tom..., gémit Harry.

Voyant que le seul moyen pour que le Seigneur cesse le sort autre qu'attendre qu'il se tanne serait de le distraire, Chertan déduit que les sensations qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt serait quelque chose d'amplement assez distrayant. Ainsi, agissant par surprise pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir convenablement, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom dans un sauvage baiser. Sentant que le sort perdait de l'intensité mais sans totalement se retirer, -en plus que Tom se laissait faire- il déposa la main qui n'était pas occupée à tenir la nuque du plus âgé contre lui pour la déposée sur le membre de l'autre, qu'il ressentit dressé sous le vêtement, et fit deux langoureux mouvement.

Bien évidemment, ce fut suffisant pour faire cesser le sort de torture. Satisfait, Harry cessa le contact avec l'autre en même temps que ce dernier voulu se détacher de lui-même de lui et s'autorisa un sourire narquois.

Tom haussa un sourcil

-Tes techniques m'étonneront toujours, _Harry Potter_. Sache que tu es la deuxième personne à m'embrasser sans mon accord sans en subir mon courroux. Pour ce qui est de quelque chose de plus, tu es le premier et je compte bien qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.

-Je me sens privilégié. Merci bien. Deuxième ?

-Le premier fut Severus. Oui il est homosexuel, tout comme moi je suis bisexuel et que toi tu dois sûrement l'être aussi, clarifia-t-il sous le regard perplexe de Chertan.

-En quelle circonstance ?

-Une fête/réunion où il était un peu trop saoul, moi un peu trop joyeux pour lui en vouloir et voilà quoi. Heureusement, personne ne l'a remarqué, ou si peu de personne l'ayant fait n'était pas en état de s'en rappeler le lendemain.

-Oh.

Le faux-Jedusor se repositionna plus confortablement et s'envoya sans vraiment y faire attention des soins de guérison sur son corps meurtrit ainsi qu'un _recurvite_ informulé sur le sang qui léchait les couvertures. Il arrangea son cadran sorcier pour qu'il sonne une heure avant les plus lèves-tôt des Gryffondor -pour que Tom puisse prendre une douche sans se faire remarquer, ainsi que déjeuner- et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil le rejoigne. Il ne prit pas de temps et il était dans les bras de Morphée.

Chertan s'assit en sursaut, manquant de peu de finir sur le plancher. Il venait de faire, pour la première fois depuis son toujours, un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt ? Il ne voyait plus vraiment la marge entre les deux... Chose sur, cela l'avait ébranlé ; il s'en souvenait avec une netteté frappante. Il regarda l'heure ; 1h14, de la matinée bien évidement. Il s'obligea à se calmer, regarda Tom dormir pour se distraire. Les cheveux devant les yeux, le visage d'une beauté exceptionnelle relaxé, le souffle lent et profond... Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'endormit pour finir sa nuit sans autres dérangements.

5h du matin, le cadran sonne et réveille ainsi les deux êtres. Harry bailla un coup, alors que Tom afficha un mélange entre visage énervé et visage endormi. En silence, ils se levèrent et allèrent aux douches. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent les deux, cheveux dégoulinants et munis que d'une serviette autour de la taille comme habit.

-Beau bonhomme, commenta Tom

Harry ne dit rien au compliment, se contenta d'un sourire satisfait alors qu'il enfila des vêtements propres et adéquats, alors que Voldemort s'en matérialisa.

Ils savaient tout deux ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Chertan se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'il descendit bien évidemment, passa le portrait de la grosse dame et se rendit discrètement jusqu'au cuisine.

-Dobby !

-Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ? Demanda ce dernier de sa petite voix fluette qui devint facilement énervante

-Un déjeuner simple, et rapidement. Que j'amène moi-même, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'elfe ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question.

-Dobby a compris. Dobby revient tout de suite, Dobby prit Harry Potter de bien vouloir patienter un petit moment.

-Oui oui, bien sûr. Fait vite.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le précieux repas en mains il remonta silencieusement les escaliers qui menèrent au dortoir des garçons.

-Voilà ; croissants au chocolat, muffins, une pomme et dans le thermos il a du lait. Si tu souhaites quelque chose d'autre, il suffit de demander et tu l'auras dans très peu de temps.

-Hum, ça m'a l'air relativement complet. Une chance que je ne suis pas très difficile question nourriture.

Il mangea tout.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout manger non plus, tu sais

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir faim ?

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Je sais.

-Caches-toi un petit moment. Voilà. Dobby ?

Le petit elfe apparu immédiatement

-Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter

-Ramener le plateau au cuisine... Merci, c'était délicieux ! » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter. Enfin quoi, un petit mensonge ne fait pas de mal à personne... Surtout au nombre ou il était rendu ; un peu tard pour espérer vouloir être pur. Chance que ce ne soit dans ses intentions.

-Bien sur, Dobby le fait. Harry Potter veut quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, ça va. Merci Dobby.

Dans un bruit pouvant être comparé à un _pop_, caractéristique à ces créatures magiques, il disparu.

-Bon. Tu te caches sous la cape d'invisibilité alors que je fais semblant d'encore dormir, qu'ils me réveillent ; je passe une journée relativement normale et reviens te saluer pendant le dîner, t'apportant en même temps s'il m'est possible un repas convenable.

Il lui passa la cape et ils appliquèrent le plan.

-Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bi-

-RHAA MAIS FAITES TAIRE CET *** DE CADRAN !

-Ça va Ron, calmes-toi, ajouta un Seamus réveillé par les cris de son colocataire, son calme démontrant qu'il y était néanmoins habitué.

-Hmphf.

Ledit Ron enfuis son visage sous son oreiller dans le vain effort de soustraire les bruits alentours de son ouïe. Cependant il entendit quand même, et ne manqua pas d'entendre son colocataire rire de son comportement immature. Se levant d'un coup, rageur il fit valser le cadran sur le mur avant de frapper Seamus en arrière de la tête.

-Aïe !

-Allez, douche les gars. HARRY, DEBOUUUT !

Ledit Harry se leva, l'air faussement fraîchement réveillé.

-Hé mec, t'as déjà pris ta douche ce matin ou quoi ?

_Merde_

-Euh ouais, ben je me suis réveillé et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors j'ai pris une douche pour me détendre, improvisa-t-il

-Oh. Ok, euh attends-moi je me dépêche. Aujourd'hui mardi, on commence par double potions. Faut pas être en retard !

Chertan s'autorisa un demi-sourire ironique. Il n'avait pas eu Potions la veille et avait hâte de revoir Severus ; il s'avoua s'être étrangement attaché à ce sorcier hors du commun des mortels.

[...]

-Merde, mais merde, cours plus vite Harry ! On a à peine le temps de faire un saut dans la grande salle pour manger un morceau pour ne pas être en retard.

Peu de temps ensuite ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cachots, et dès qu'ils s'assirent à une place, la cloche sonna, signifiant qu'ils étaient néanmoins parvenus à arriver à temps. De justesse.

-Aujourd'hui, interrogation, débuta l'effroyable maître des Potions. Peut-être vos cerveaux de cornichons se souviennent-ils de la potion de régénération sanguine, effectué où du moins tel était le but, au dernier cours ?

Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Harry, bien évidemment, à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le professeur fit un 180° de l'endroit où il était, au fond de la classe après avoir fait un allé entre les bureaux, laissant ses paroles planer.

-Vous me faites 6 paragraphes sur ses instructions, son utilisation, son créateur, son histoire, ses variantes, ses dangers. Vous avez deux heures.

Sa voix s'éteint pour laisser place aux grattements caractéristiques de la plume sur le papier, de la plume dans l'encrier.

Le faux Jedusor fut le premier à finir le travail. Il déposa sa plume et ferma son encrier, avant de se mettre à balancer sa chaise vers l'arrière, de façon à ne tenir que sur deux pattes. Il sentit les regards lourds de septisme et lourds de frayeur, du au souvenir du cours de potion précédent et sa soudaine super-capacité en potion, mais fit comme s'il ne les voyaient. Le temps passa, lentement, lourd et ennuyant. Parce que bien sur, il n'était pas dans les capacités de Rogue de le laisser sortir en avance. Bien sur.

Les deux heures enfin passé, le professeur l'interpella

-Potter, restez un moment. Les autres, sortez.

Ledit Potter pris congé de ses amis et vint face au bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier prit enfin la parole lorsque le dernier élève soit partit, et qu'il eut fermé la porte.

-Vous savez, commença-t-il dans un murmure tellement peu audible qu'Harry du se rapprocher pour entendre, vous n'êtes pas censé finir si rapidement et aussi bien... Enfin il n'est pas dans les habitudes du M. Potter d'auparavant. Si vous ne voulez attirer l'attention, il faudrait agir comme si ne rien n'était.

-Je vois. Paraître petit con et ignorant, Gryffondor cent pour-cent ?

-Ce serait aimable à vous.

-Compris. Y a-t-il autre chose qui sorte du comportement naturel des choses ?

-En effet. Je vous prend depuis votre première année comme, disons en abrégeant, cible de premier choix.

-Oh. Le plus jeune eut un sourire étrange. Vous m'haïssez ? Je suppose que oui. Pourquoi ?

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais son regard se ferma.

-C'est bon si vous ne voulez répondre, vous savez, ajouta Harry, compatissant. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec son hôte.

Ce dernier se tendit un instant mais n'ajouta rien.

-Bon, j'imagine que ça peut paraître étrange comme requête, mais j'aimerais recommencer à zéro. Certes laisser l'impression en public, mais qu'en fait nous soyons en paix. J'aimerais vous connaître, et que vous me donniez une chance de prouver que je ne suis pas... Harry Potter, dit-il avec un dégoût évident sur son nom. Je n'agis pas sous ordre du Lord, cette discussion n'ira pas jusqu'à lui, votre refus ainsi que sa raison ne seront divulgués ou punis, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Si vous choisissez cela.

Le potionniste le dévisagea un moment, cherchant une expression contradictoire avec son beau discours mais ne trouva rien.

-Trop aimable à vous, pour le Lord. Outre, cette requête m'a l'air respectable.

Sur ce, il lui tendit sa main, que Chertan serra sans hésitation aucune.

-Chertan Jedusor.

Severus opina.

-Severus Rogue. Mais vous le saviez déjà.

-En effet. Vous pouvez me tutoyez vous savez. Si vous voulez. Vouvoyez donne l'air plus vieux, je trouve... Pas que je vous traite indirectement de vieux, comprenons-nous sur ce point.

Il se lâchèrent la main. Rogue agissait-il juste par intérêt pour s'acquérir les faveurs de Voldemort, ou par réel envie ? Harry se le demandait bien. Mais aucune chance de soutirer quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui du maître des potions, il n'était pas bien bavard, et ne le portait pas franchement en confiance. C'est déjà un bon début, faire la paix. La base quoi.

-Je vais m'en tenir au vouvoiement.

Léger silence.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Donc... À la prochaine, Professeur.

Harry tourna les talons et sorti des cachots. Il traîna la patte jusqu'à la Grande Salle. .

-Alors, que te voulais le bâtard graisseux ? L'interrogea Ron dès qu'il posa son postérieur sur le banc à son côté.

-Oh, rien de spécial... Il se demandait juste comment ça se faisait que j'ai réussi à faire un interrogatoire aussi rapidement.

-Et comment t'as fais ? Ça m'étonne aussi.

-Bah la moitié des trucs je savais pas c'est quoi alors j'ai rien écrit, c'est sur que j'ai fini rapidement.

Le roux eut un petit rire.

-J'avoue que ça va plus vite ainsi ! Rogue a du t'en coller une !

-Non, je suis parti avant qu'il me dise ma sentence. Enfin plutôt ; j'ai réussi à m'évader avant que la torture ne soit dictée.

Neville, qui écoutait leur discussion d'un peu plus loin, ne parvient à réprimer un frisson parcourir son échine.

-Hé Neville, t'as entendu ça ? Se moqua un Gryffondor quelconque. Rogue _adore_ torturer !

Un silence de mort plana sur la salle.

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vos propos déplacés ainsi que votre impolitesse, releva platement une voix froide et familière qui venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où.

-Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue, tenta le stupide Gryffondor

-Vos excuses ne changeront pas ce fait.

Et dans un tournoiement de cape, il sortit dignement de la grande salle, tandis qu'Harry se devait de reconnaître que le professeur honni avait du style, et pas qu'un peu.

-Rogue est pas de très bonne humeur... Chuchota Ron juste assez fort pour qu'une demi-douzaine de gens alentour puisse l'entendre, dès que ledit professeur eut quitté la salle.

-Rogue n'est _jamais_ de bonne humeur, clarifia un autre.

_Que voulait-il ? _

[...]

Finalement, malheureusement, Potter n'avait parvenu à se détacher suffisamment longtemps de deux Gryffondor infiniment collants et ennuyants, le temps d'aller dire coucou à Tom. C'est ainsi que ;

Monsieur Binns parlait depuis maintenant 45 minutes, et tout le monde était d'accord comme quoi ses cours étaient on ne peut plus endormants. Harry regretta à cet instant que son lien mental avec Tom soit rompu. Quel ennui !

Pour passer le temps, il se mit à sonder subtilement les esprits des élèves de la classe, question de savoir ce qu'il pensent à propos de lui.

« _À chaque fois que la professeur prononce le nom de Potter, j'ai peur qu'il nous refasse une crise... Quel fou..._ »

« _Potter est schizophrène ? Ou consomme une quelconque boisson illicite ? Je pourrais lui proposer de ma, hum, 'marchandise'... Ça me ferait quelques gallions... Mais peut-être les trucs moldus ne l'intéresse pas..._ »

« _Dommage qu'il soit dérangé mentalement, parce que sincèrement... Quel beau cul... Mmh j'ai une belle vue, j'ai bien fait de me mettre juste derrière lui..._ »

« _Potter à l'air de s'être remis de l'autre fois. Une chance, parce que moi me coltiner des attardés mental dans ma maison, non merci._ »

« _Je me demande si une partouze l'intéresserait ? Je n'ai jamais osé lui proposer..._ »

« _Et c'est un dérangé mental qu'on a en tant que sauveur du monde sorcier..! Mais où va le monde..!_ »

« _Il devrait allez à un centre de désintoxication._ »

« _Je me demande s'il connaît les peignes... Enfin j'ai déjà entendu quelque chose comme quoi les schizophrènes aigus négligeaient leur hygiène et apparence physique. Beurk..._ »

La cloche retentit et Harry se retira de force des esprits. C'est ça qu'ils pensaient tous de lui ! Il s'autorisa un sourire discret alors qu'il ramassa ses choses et se dirigea vers le cours de botanique.

Cours de botanique qu'il passa à faire la même chose. Tout comme les Serdaigles participaient au cours, ça lui faisait plus d'esprits à sonder.

De même pour le cours de métamorphose, le dernier de la journée.

-Ah, Monsieur Potter, j'ai un message pour vous, l'interpella à la sortie des cours la professeur.

-Oui, professeur McGonagall ? Qu'en est-il ?

-Le professeur Rogue me fait vous dire que tout comme votre retenu de l'autre fois n'a pas été effectué, elle est reprise ce soir, 20 heures, à votre salle de classe de potions.

-Bien professeur. Merci.

Il sortit sans attendre de la salle et rejoint Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait dans le corridor.

-Harry, j'ai vu que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré en métamorphose. Je suis fière de toi ! Ron, tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

-Mais-heu !

-Pas de mais, Ronald Weasley !

-Hé Harry, tenta vainement le roux de changer de sujet, que te veulent les professeurs aujourd'hui ? Ça fait deux fois que tu te fais convoquer en une journée à peine.

Le faux Jedusor haussa les épaules, ne connaissant la réponse. Ou quoi répondre.

Le trio atterrit aux portes de la grande salle, qu'ils poussèrent, franchirent et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Le temps de le dire et les plateaux se recouvrirent de divers plats capable de satisfaire tout les goûts. Se nourrissant comme il se doit, Harry ne prit pas plus de temps que ça avant de fausser compagnie à tous et rejoindre son dortoir, le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant de devoir aller à sa retenue.

-Mon petit Tominouchinounet chéri d'amour ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Débuta le Gryffondor en s'assoyant à califourchon sur l'autre, qui lui était étendu sur le dos avec ses mains croisés derrière la nuque.

Ledit Tom le regarda avec horreur.

-Comme as-tu _osé_ m'appeler ? Siffla-t-il

-Mais que se passe-t-il, mon Tomichou en sucre, quel est le problème ?

Voldemort agrippa le bras de son vis-à-vis là où tout deux savaient qu'il y avait la marque, et sans pour autant appuyer franchement dessus, en avertissement il le maintient fermement ainsi, le défiant de continuer. La lueur d'amusement dans le fond de sa pupille venait cependant en contradiction avec le ton de sa voix et son attitude.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Toi, qu'as-tu mon canard ?

Tom rit jaune.

-_Canard_ ! Tu te crois dans une ferme ?

-Mais non mon poulet, je n'oserais _jamais_ insinuer cela !

Harry sentit les yeux de son hôte chercher les siens, avec sérieux et immédiatement le plus âgé força les barrières de son esprit.

Un ange passa.

-J'ai cru que tu avais reçu un sort quelconque... Avoua-t-il tout en libérant son avant-bras. Tu ne m'as pas apporté de bouffe ce midi, releva-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Effectivement ; deux Gryffondor collants ne voulaient en effet pas me lâcher d'une semelle.

-Je vois. Ça te dérange si j'ai métamorphosé la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main en nourriture potable ?

-Tout dépend... Quelle est la chose en question ?

-Ton pyjama.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité.

-Ah, je savais que tu voulais me voir en sous-vêtements, vieux pervers pédophile.

-Ceci dit, à croire que ça t'excites, les vieux pervers pédophiles...

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles il moula son corps au sien, toujours par-dessus lui.

-Enfin, ça dépend lesquels, continua le Jedusor en se décollant tout aussi rapidement, je ne pense personnellement pas que Dumbledore t'attires sexuellement...

Il finit sa phrase avec une grimace de dégoût, bien vite partagée.

-Beurk.

-...

-Tu sais que d'un point de vue extérieur, on agit tout à fait comme un vieux couple ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire amer.

-Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, petit homme.

-Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, vieil homme.

-C'est de toi et tes pensées qu'il est question ici.

Harry sembla d'un coup se réveiller et demanda précipitamment

-Il est quelle heure ?

-19 heures 56 minutes 32 secondes, pourquoi ?

Il se leva d'un bond.

-Retenue, 20 heures. J'y vais, à après.

Harry tourna les talons et courut à pleine vitesse jusqu'à atteindre les cachots. Il parvient à arriver à l'heure pille.

-Entrez.

Ce qu'il fit sans attente. Il avança jusqu'à se planter devant le directeur de maison et patienta que ce dernier daigne lever les yeux des copies qu'il était en train de corriger. Ce qui ne tarda à subvenir.

D'un accord silencieux, ils se défièrent mutuellement de maintenir le regard de l'autre. Il n'y eut pas de perdant.

-Il serait déplacé de vous faire effectuez votre retenue, tenu compte de votre nouveau... Statut... vous êtes donc libre de faire ce qu'il vous plaît, juste de ne pas quitter cette salle avant au moins deux heures, question de maintenir les apparences.

-Très bien... Je ne serais pas contre d'être épargné d'une retenue, mais à l'avenir, ne tenez pas compte de mon "statut", comme vous le dites si bien.

Il fit lentement le tour de la salle, regardant telle et telle potion, telle et telle graffiti sur telle ou telle bureau, sentant presque constamment le regard brûlant de Rogue sur lui, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Pas que ça lui répugnait, au contraire même. Il se retourna alors vers lui.

-Pardon... Je puis vous aider ? Je crois que vous êtes en train de corriger des copies, clarifia-t-il sous le regard interrogateur, je crois avoir les capacités nécessaire pour faire de même. Si vous voulez bien.

-Je ne me vois pas de raisons de refuser. J'imagine que vous êtes aussi capable de copier mon écriture le temps de la correction.

-Évidemment. Où est-ce que je m'installe ?

-Mon bureau est d'une grandeur satisfaisante.

Harry métamorphosa un banc en chaise confortable, qu'il installa juste à la gauche de Rogue alors que ce dernier déplaça la pille non-corrigée entre eux deux.

-Quelle année ? Demanda le plus jeune en saisissant la première copie.

-Quatrième, Gryffondor. Résultats toujours aussi exécrables, sans vouloir vous vexez.

-Ce n'est rien.

D'un coup de baguette il fit venir à lui un encrier rouge contenant la substance de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une plume. Lorsqu'il voulu ouvrir l'encrier, le couvercle de se dernier explosa, par miracle ne renversant pas son contenu dans le moment.

-Sûrement une autre blague douteuse de messieurs Weasley et Weasley, laissée en souvenirs de leur passage parmi nous. Ne faites pas attention.

-Je veux bien.

Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de copies de corrigées il ne put qu'approuver Rogue.

-Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, constata-t-il.

La réponse tarda à venir.

-Un espion n'est jamais bavard, Monsieur Jedusor, dit-il simplement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, détailla Rogue ; Tom ne lui avait jamais parlé des espions qu'ils avaient. Et franchement, personnellement ce poste ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Vous espionnez Dumbledore pour notre cause ?

-Qui d'autre ? Railla le maître des potions, délaissant par la même occasion ses copies pour déplacer plutôt son regard sur l'autre.

-Je ne porte pas le statut d'espion en confiance.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Jureriez-vous sans restrictions de suivre votre boulot d'espion

-Ceci est déjà fait accompli.

-Sous serment inviolable ?

Il y eut un instant de suspension, les yeux émeraude dans ceux, son opposé, noir.

-Évidemment, lâcha enfin le maître des potions.

Chertan se releva et tendit sa main, et vient à sa rencontre celle de son professeur, qui se leva également. Faire ce genre de serment assis était, semblait-il, assez inconfortable.

Plusieurs minces filets d'une couleur or, flottants et impalpable, sortit tout droit de la baguette d'Harry, vinrent virevolter alentour de leur mains rejointes. Sous leurs allures innocentes, elles les forçaient cependant à conclure le contrat en entier avant de les libérer.

-Vous engagez-vous, professeur Rogue, à ne jamais faillir à votre statut d'espion _à vie_, du côté de votre maître, bien évidement, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ou sous ordre direct ?

-Moi, Severus Rogue, m'y engage.

Bien.

-Sauf aussi en cas de découverte de votre double-statut, découverte involontaire uniquement. Une découverte qui serait de votre propre initiative serait... Vous savez, quoi. Vous engagez-vous ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Alors sinon... Vous engagez-vous de n'obéir qu'à votre maître, uniquement lui, avec une loyauté sans failles, à moins bien évidemment que ce ne soit votre statut d'espion qui vous oblige le contraire..? Pas de ces jeux d'agents double.

-Je m'y engage. Doutez-vous de ma confiance envers notre maître ?

-Je préfère prévenir que guérir, comprenez. J'aimerais croire en vous, vous pouvez en être certain sur ce point. Seulement... Seulement. Juste une question comme ça, professeur, me donnez-vous ces privilèges par crainte de la colère de Voldemort suite à une maltraitance de ma personne ?

-C'est une des raisons. Nous pourrons débattre de cela plus tard.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas franchement approprié. Je clos cependant dès maintenant le contrat, les principales clauses ont étés relevées.

Les lignes ors semblèrent stopper tout mouvement, et ensuite d'encrèrent dans leur chair reliés ; ils étaient maintenant unis, par ce serment. Rogue ne peux s'en débarrasser.

Ce dernier cependant ne fit que détourner le regard tout en retirant rapidement sa main, reculant de quelques pas. _Il trouve que les choses vont trop vite_, se dit le Gryffondor. _Ce n'est pas faux. Mais je n'aime pas ce qui est lent, et la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus_.

-Pardon, professeur. Pour tout.

-...

-J'aimerais, voyez-vous... Que vous arriviez à m'apprécier comme je suis. Pas pour mon statut vis-à-vis de vous-savez-qui ou quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais que vous ressentiez à mon égard ce que je ressens pour le votre. Sans vous forcez à quoi que ce soit.

-Vous voudriez que nous partagions une affection équivalente. Vous voudriez que l'on soit amis.

-Si ça peut être dit ainsi. Est-ce possible où suis-je un cas désespéré ?

Rogue le regarda étrangement. Mais la situation est étrange, surtout pour lui, alors ce n'est pas particulièrement grave. Il ne devait pas avoir des demandes d'amitiés tout les jours, non plus...

-Ce n'est pas impossible..., Il s'arrêta. « Je n'ai pas d'_amis_ ou quoi que ce soit qui s'y rapproche, voyez-vous juste. Vous pouvez essayez, si il vous plaît.

-Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

-Cela vous étonne ? Rogue ricana un peu avant d'enchaîner ; Regardez-moi, qui voudrait devenir "ami" avec ce que je suis ?

-Moi ? railla en retour le faux-Gryffondor

-Avez-vous juste déjà vous-même des amis, Monsieur Jedusor ?

-Oui, bien sur, j'ai...

Harry s'arrêta un moment, le temps de réfléchir. Il dirait Tom, il s'en allait dire Tom, mais est-ce vraiment de l'amitié qui les unis ? Une affection commune... Il ne saurait dire pour le Jedusor, mais pour lui s'était plus qu'évident. Et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi... À ça façon. Sûrement.

-Continuez, l'encouragea son hôte. Avec votre nouveau... Vous, soustrayez vos "amis" Gryffondors.

-Ceux-la ne sont pas mes amis. Non, j'ai un ami, et c'est votre maître.

Harry regarda le maître des Serpentards se retenir de rire, ne se laissant aller qu'à un sourire ironique et d'hausser un sourcil septique.

-C'est le votre aussi, Potter. Jedusor, pardon. Et détrompez-vous ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais d'amis.

-Alors je suis l'exception à la règle. Que de privilège. Continuez donc de m'appelez Potter, si vous le souhaitez, ça risque de moins vous mélangez.

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais masque froid reprit sa place sur son visage.

-Monsieur, pouvez-vous me donnez un indice qui m'aiderait à parvenir à ma fin ?

-Je ne puis vous être d'une quelconque aide à ce sujet.

-Oh. J'oubliais.

Le plus jeune désigna alors d'un geste de la main le bureau encore encombré de copies -ils finissaient les Gryffondors mais il restait encore les trois autres maisons à corriger- et tout deux se remirent en silence au travail.

[...]

Une cloche -magique, bien évidemment- sonna douze coups, les faisant sursauter tout les deux. Ça leur fit prendre conscience de l'heure actuelle, soit minuit.

Le réputé maître des potions marmonna un juron en repoussant ses copies

-Le couvre-feu est passé depuis un moment.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-Si vous croisez quelqu'un sur le chemin entre ici et votre dortoir, informez cette entité que c'est moi qui vous retenait. Si il y a trop de questions revenez avec ladite personne, revenez et j'expliquerais.

-Compris monsieur, approuva Harry tout en relevant les yeux de sa copie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dut rompre le contact visuel pour se quitter la salle. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit.

Rogue demeura un moment interdit, les yeux rivés vers la porte, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur sa chaise professorale dans un long soupir. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'est absurde, ça allait trop vite. Il se sentait tout près de dérailler. Au moins, un bon côté de l'affaire, il n'avait maintenant plus à choisir entre Dumbledore et Voldemort... Faible consolation certes, mais consolation tout de même. Plus désespéré qu'autre chose, en fait...


End file.
